StarWars: the IBSA chronicles Times of War
by theIBSA
Summary: Friends separated. This is how Sodan an Natalya find themselves as the galaxy plunges into war. but there is something dark and mysterious haunting them even more than the war. A creature from Sodan's past threatens the galaxies future! In order to find answers the must exile them selves to the separatist world, Rhen Var!


Star Wars: The IBSA Chronicles

Times Of War

Anthany Martin Melanie Jones

Part 1- Cat & Mouse

Chapter 1

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe."

"The bounty hunters have arrived sir," informed the secretary.

"Good. Send them in," instructed Wat Tambor.

One by one, all six bounty hunters filed into his office. First came the near human Aurra Sing, pale-skinned and dressed in orange. The antenna protruding from her head was connected to a biocomputer that gave her enhanced awareness and reaction. Next was the Rodian Greedo, followed by the vicious Trandoshan predator Bossk. After him came Helios 3D, an IG-86 series sentinel assassin droid. Embo was the next to enter. The tall green-skinned Kyuzo wore a large circular hat he used as both a weapon and a shield. Last but certainly not least came probably the most intimidating by appearance. The Gen' Dai warrior known as Durge had a reputation for being a merciless killer. His ability to regenerate made him hard to destroy, and his armor made him near invincible. What could the Techno Union foreman possibly want with such mercenaries?

Wat Tambor looked at all of them and explained his reasons for bringing them in, "I have called you here for a mission vital to the cause of the Separatists in this newly developing war. Four years ago the Techno Union was on the verge of creating the most fearsome battle cruiser in the galaxy. Suddenly the design specialist who was leading the project disappeared, and the project came to a halt."

"Why can't you just have someone else finish it?" Helios 3D interrupted.

"Because he took the plans with him," Wat Tambor retorted rather impatiently. "Your mission is to track down this weapons specialist, Zaccur Sartori, and bring him back here to Saleucami so he can complete his project. Count Dooku will see to it personally that whoever of you finds him will be paid most handsomely."

Greedo looked at him doubtfully and asked, "How are we supposed to know where to look?"

"Yeah," agreed Bossk. "The galaxy isn't exactly a small place you know."

Wat Tambor was growing tired of being questioned. "I have received intel from Count Dooku himself that Zaccur is hiding, along with his family, on the planet Subterrel. They must be brought back alive."

"What's the fun in that?" Durge asked with more seriousness than sarcasm.

Wat Tambor ignored him. "That is all you need to know. The race is on. May the best bounty hunter win," he said as he dismissed them.

"Don't worry. I will," Aurra Sing said as she turned to leave.

The Skakoan was glad to be by himself again. He couldn't stand the attitude of bounty hunters. The only reason he hired them was because Count Dooku had specifically instructed him to. They all had started to irritate him, except for Embo who didn't say a word. That fact alone made Tambor hope Embo would come off victorious. But honestly, as long as the job was done he would put up with the slight annoyance.

He repeatedly told himself once the Malevolence was completed, the price Dooku would pay for it would be well worth the hassle and the four year delay.

Chapter 2

''The force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.''

Sodan ran through the trees of the forest planet of myrkr. He had nothing save for the loose fitting slacks he was wearing and a hand crafted spear. On any other planet that would be all he needed, but on the planet myrkr certain indigenous life forms blocked his ability to use the force. That wasn't his current problem though. Another indigenous was hunting him.

The vornskers were fast and deadly. No matter what he couldn't loose them. He thought back to what his master had told him before leaving him here.

''Many Jedi, even the most adept, rely too heavily on the force. One day the situation may arise when you won't have that convenience.'' after saying this Betl closed the hatch to the escape pod that Sodan was in and launched it.

That was all the information he had of the planet upon his arrival. Needless to say he was quite surprised when he found he was unable to call on the force to aid him. Further yet he found that he had become prey.

Why had his master left him on this planet where even the force betrayed him? He tried to make sense of it all. Obviously this was some sort of training scenario, and given his masters parting words sodan could guess that this was a survival scenario.

After hours of running he found he had lost the vornskers. Needing to rest he climbed a nearby tree. That's when he realized something wasn't quite right. Normally he would use the force to monitor his vitals but on this planet that wasn't possible. Now that he was able to rest he noticed that his heart was beating uncontrollably.

He attempted to slow it down through controlled breathing, but after a deep inhale he found he was no longer able to exhale. Every muscle in his body seized up. Before he could even figure out what was happening; he fell from his precarious perch. The commotion then revealed his presence to the pack of vornskers that had been tracking him, and soon the fierce predators had him surrounded. That's when he blacked out.

Chapter 3

''I failed you Anakin. I have failed you.''

When he awoke he found he was still surrounded by the vornskers. They were circling him with their tails tucked between their legs. Even without the force sodan could see the fear emanating from the beasts. They were afraid of him.

He stood up and inspected himself, no broken bones. In fact, aside from a few bruises he had no injuries what so ever. That's when the vornskers attacked.

They piled on him. He was fighting desperately to get the animals off of him when master Tarask attacked. With the skill of a trained martial artist and the savagery of a monstrous beast, he beat the predators away from his young apprentice.

''What happened?'' Betl asked after the predators ran away. His tone wasn't reprimanding but simply inquiring.

''I'm sorry master. It just...happened. I don't know why.'' he replied. His disappointment showing in his tone.

Betl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Iridonian was dressed in a similar manner as sodan. He was tall and lean for a zabrak and his horns appeared to be mere nubs as he had ground them down to reflect his non violent attitude. His body was pale in color and bore no markings save for the scar on his arm from a run-in with a Duros named cad bane.

Sodan looked to his master to discern if the zabrak shared his disappointment. That's when a thought struck Sodan. Why was Betl here? He had been assigned to investigate the disappearance of a senator Ainlee Teem. The stop on myrkr was a merely to drop off sodan. Or that's what he had assumed after a week of roaming these jungles.

''You have done well enough, young one.'' his master began, ''but as you have no doubt discerned this is no mere training exercise. I have tracked down the man who hired bane to kill the Satoris to this world.''

Sodan's face lit up. Finally after four years they had a lead on their investigation. ''Are we going to arrest him, master?'' he asked trying to hide his eagerness.

''No.'' his master's answer confused him but he waited for an explanation. Instead of continuing though, Betl began to walk deeper into the forest. Sodan immediately followed in kind. There was something weighing on the Jedi knights mind, and it was best just to leave him be.

Chapter 4

"I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim."

"Lunch break!" announced the Kaminoan mining overseer.

Natalya looked around as everyone sat down and started eating. She, along with her dad, began doing the same.

They had been working in these durelium mines for almost four years now. Zaccur had repeatedly told his daughter that she need not worry about working, especially at the tender age of eight when they first began. However, she willingly decided to get a job alongside her father in the mines.

It wasn't easy work, but she wanted to become stronger. Since she was no longer receiving force training, she wanted to stay in good shape. Now aged twelve, it was obvious she had been working toward her goal. Even though her muscles didn't show as much as her father's, the force made her every bit as strong as he was.

This job also gave her a sense of responsibility and discipline, traits that Betl Tarask stressed as being vital in a Jedi's life. She wanted to hold to his training as best she could even though he wasn't there. She wanted him to be proud when he came back.

After lunch she got back to work, and her thoughts settled on Master Tarask and Sodan once again. Four years ago they had promised to return. She began to wonder why they hadn't. Surely they couldn't have forgotten. Maybe they were in trouble. What if something happened to one of them? Now she began to worry.

She took a deep breath and tried to erase such negative thoughts from her mind. There must be a good reason why it's taking so long. She needed to be patient, as Master Tarask had told her many times. It wasn't one of her stronger virtues, but she was developing it more every day. She chuckled as she remembered how Sodan would often become exasperated by her lack of patience.

Not a day went by where she didn't think of him. He made such an impact on her life. Her whole world had changed since she met him. Because he helped her move one small stone, she had a whole new world of possibilities opened up to her. And she was forever indebted to him.

She missed not only the teaching, but the friendship too. Zaccur and Abyra noticed she seemed much quieter and more subdued than she used to be. At times she exhibited a mild depression from being alone. Natalya used to go exploring on Saleucami with Sodan; now other than to work she rarely left the house. When she did, she would just sit outside the apartment and watch what was happening around her. Life just wasn't as exciting now.

When she came home that evening, she looked out the window of her small bedroom. Everyone else who belonged to that mining colony had gone home as well, and the mine appeared deserted.

That was how she felt inside. Empty and alone, every day that went by seemed like another purposeless eternity. Her parents tried to fill the void left by Sodan, spending as much time with her as they could. Even though she loved her parents, her best friend could not be replaced.

As she went to bed, she began pondering some recent dreams. Betl Tarask had told her through the force she could see the future in dreams. Was what she was seeing in fact the future?

She saw a tall, green figure with a large, round hat. Then she could see a place familiar to her, although she wasn't sure exactly where it was. Next came strong emotions: sadness, pain, anger, fear. Lastly, a frozen wasteland.

What did it mean? Were these just random images, or future events? Did it apply to her, or someone else? She was so confused. If only Master Tarask were here to help her figure it all out.

When she finally fell asleep, she had the same dream again. Soon enough she would find out exactly what it meant

Chapter 5

''It was I who allowed the alliance to know the location of the shield generator!''

Following master Betl was no small feat. As soon as the trees became dense he proceeded to navigate through the lush forest in a series of acrobatics that defied what would have been believed possible, and without the force to aid him, Sodan found it nearly impossible to keep up.

Every leap, curl, spin, flip, or vault sent a spasming pain through his muscles. He felt as though his veins were trying to burst out of his skin. Betrayed by his body, as well as the force, Sodan was about to give in. Just as all seemed lost his master suddenly stopped.

''That is where our quarry lies.'' Betl said pointing to a small camp in the clearing ahead. Before sodan could ask what to do his master spoke again. ''For now we watch. I find the fact he chose this place is most curious.'' Unsure as to what that meant exactly sodan simply sat and waited.

Apart from a single tent and a small fire pit there was nothing revealing about the camps inhabitant. It had taken two years and an innumerable amount of favors to even discover the man's identity. Another two years had passed and they had no more information on this Soco Tiras. The techno union had no one in there employ by that name, nor did know any information concerning him. All in all they had a heaping amount of nothing. Well Sodan did anyway, as Betl appeared to know more than he was revealing.

When the Gran exited the tent both Jedi were shocked. Former candidate for Chancellor Ainlee Teem was for the most part an ununique individual. So much so in fact that had it not been for the fact that Betl had been sent to find this particular Gran, they would never have recognized him. A rustle in the shrubbery announced the arrival of another recognized person, a former Jedi in fact, Count Dooku.

Chapter 6

''Dooku is a political idealist, not a murderer.''

''I must say senator; I was expecting something a little more... Extravagant.'' Dooku observed as he entered the camp. ''Why are you certain this is a safe place to meet?''

''This planet has a high concentration of a specific metal that blocks transmisions and the ysalmiri block force use. We are safe here.'' The Gran drug a seat behind him and set it before the count. ''Sit. You were about to ask me to join your revolution.''

''Indeed, senator. As you know the republic has deteriorated beyond repair. But I have a plan, not to save the republic, but the galaxy as a whole.''

''Yes I've read over your proposal. It intrigues me, no doubt, but if I am to aid you I'll need some quid pro quo.'' was the Gran's reply.

''What is it you have in mind.''

''There is a weapon, a weapon of devastating power. Its designer is in hiding but it was nearly completed before he left. I want u to destroy this weapon and then your devotion to saving the galaxy will be proven.''

''This is a curious request for if I don't know what weapon you are referring to then how can I see to its destruction?''

''If you guarantee your devotion to its destruction I'll give you what you need to find it.'' and with that the Gran stood.

The count contemplated for a minute then answered. ''It will be done''

''I'm glad u can see things my way. I'll only be a minute.'' with that he entered his tent. The explosion disintegrated the tent, sent the count flying, and nearly knocked the Jedi from their tree in which they were perched.

Chapter 7

''My feelings tell me they will kill you.''

It was nearly a half hour later when Betl awoke. After rising to his feet he saw sodan was already up and searching through the wreckage. There really wasn't much to see not even a pile of ash.

''The senator was at the center of the blast. He disintegrated in the blast from what I can tell.'' sodan reported when he saw his master had come to. ''The count survived and ran off just after I woke up. I don't think he knew about the bomb.''

Betl just stood in wonder. Before this sodan had been lagging as if he was chained to a weight twice his size. Now, though, he was up and full of youthful energy. Where this energy had materialized from, he did not know, but he was glad for it. He walked over to the debris and began searching through it. Soon he decided there was nothing to be seen, so he left with sodan close behind.

As they were walking spoke, though mainly to himself. ''This assassination is very disturbing.'' he mumbled.'' my sources do appear to be correct in saying that Soco Tiras was an accomplice employed by Ainlee Teem.''

Sodan found himself tired of being left in the dark ''master? What sources?''

''Oh yes, I'm sorry sodan. I sometimes forget that I haven't kept you up to speed. You see last week I stumbled across a series of records thought to be destroyed but a wealthy friend of mine happened to locate a copy for me. In it I found that a Soco Tiras was a techno union official believed to be long dead. A result of a failed mission lead by Master Qui Gon, I'm told. It turns out he actually faked his death so he could work undercover for chancellor Valorum. You see at the time the techno union was suspected in aiding the Yinchorri in their little uprising. After Valorum was forced out of office, Soco remained undercover working for Ainlee Teem, and that is how we get to where we are now." Betl finished speaking as they arrived at a drop shuttle similar to the one sodan arrived in.

''We will need to return to Coresant to report the senators death.'' Betl said as he climbed inside and retrieved a beacon he activated this and waited. Minutes later a shuttle appeared over head and landed.

''We must be going.'' was all Betl said as he entered the shuttle.

Part 2- The Lost

Chapter 8

''You must be prepared to let go of all you fear to lose''

Upon their arrival at Coresant they were immediately sent before the grand council. No one was happy when they were informed of senator teems sudden demise. Of course many found it curious that the senator was on Myrkr but nobody chose to address that at this time.

''Bring this sad news to chancellor Palpatine you will master Tarask.'' was Yoda's response after contemplating these events. Expecting news regarding master Kenobi's investigation he will be.''

The Jedi knight bowed. ''Of course masters.'' and with that he left.

Outside the council chamber was sodan, patiently waiting. He was glad to be off that force ridden planet. You never know how much you miss something till it's gone. This appeared to be a lesson the universe had decided sodan needed to learn thoroughly. Betl walked past sodan as if he wasn't there. Something had been eating at him lately causing him to behave very uncharacteristically. While none of the other Jedi understood the problem sodan knew all too well what was wrong; Betl Tarask was afraid. Afraid that despite all his power and his remarkable wisdom, he would never be able to free the Satori's of their exile. That thought had plagued even sodan every day since their departure.

Sodan wordlessly followed his master to a balcony which overlooked the temple grounds. This was where Betl often came to collect his thoughts and to meditate. He sat and sodan joined him. They continued this without a sound for nearly an hour when finally the Iridonian spoke.

''I fear for the order. It seems to crumble at its foundations, barely mustering the strength to stand. What is more there is a war on the horizon it feels as if it were to come tomorrow.'' the sadness in his voice was overwhelming. In the force Betl appeared as a river rippling with sadness. So strong was this emotion that sodan couldn't bear to feel it any more.

''What should we do master?'' was the only response he could muster.

''_We_ should not involve ourselves in this conflict. Even if the Jedi choose to.''

''Master? Aren't we Jedi?''

''I'm not sure what a Jedi is anymore my young apprentice. What we see today is but a shadow of the former glory. The dark side clouds even the council.'' he sighed, ''I must report to the chancellor. I want you to go to your quarters and continue your studies. I'll be along later my friend.''

Sodan stood, took a bow, and left for his quarters. A sudden sense of loneliness gripped him but weakly as if merely an echo of something far away.

Chapter 9

''The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun this clone war has.''

When made a padawan, a Jedi youngling is expected to live with their master. Such was the case for Betl and sodan. For one person the quarters were small, for two they were tiny. The two beds, the desk, and the closet took most of the space basically they had a walk way and the furniture. Granted, all the furniture could recede into the wall but Betl refused to indulge in such luxury as he called it. Thankfully neither of them had many possessions. They each had three sets of clothing and their lightsabers. Aside from that master Betl had a strange bracelet that appeared to have some personal value, though he never said what, a collection of holos, and a primitive statue of a nexu. As for sodan he had only a flat stone which had his name carved into it.

He remembered the day Natalia gave him it. It had been the day after her force sensitivity was discovered. Apparently while he wasn't paying attention she had pocketed the stone that had been the tool in her discovery. Much to her parents dismay she stayed up the whole night carving the stone. The next morning she presented it to him 'a thank you gift' she called it. He wondered what his friend was doing now.

His friend. The irony of the statement hit him like punch to the chest. There were of coarse many young ones at the temple, his age even. He didn't really think of any of them as friends. He had for a time attempted to make friends of Anakin but the boys recklessness infuriated sodan. Often the boy was depressed and sad, and even more often he complained of the restrictions placed upon him by his master. Sodan tired of the boy, left it be. Now they were little more then acquaintances.

Sodan fell asleep, sitting in his bed staring at the gift from a friend. His dreams were an amalgam of weequay ranchers, speeder bikes, and frozen waste lands.

A few hours later he awoke in a cold sweat. The force alerted him to the presence at the door. He opened it to see a welcome little green form.

''Master Yoda? Is there something wrong?''

''A rescue mission, your master has been sent on. Stay we need you to. Look after the younglings you must.''

''Yes master.''

It all seemed strange. He had to fight back the urge to ask who his master was sent to rescue. Soon after he found that most of the Jedi in the temple had left, leaving it feeling empty, desolate. After checking on a group of younglings a twi'lek padawan named Mira Haal informed him that master Kenobi, his apprentice Skywalker, and senator Amidala had been captured after discovering the location of a great droid army on Geonosis. His master was right, a war was coming.

Chapter 10

"I have good news for you, my lord. War has begun."

Natalya was sitting outside her apartment meditating. Her same dreams or variations of them became more common and she wanted to try to see them more clearly.

As she was deep in thought, she overheard two Kaminoan discussing a most curious subject.

"Really? You can't be serious!" the first one said.

"Oh but I am," the second one replied. He began to elaborate, "I heard directly from Taun We while I was in Tipoca City that the clone army for the Republic is already in use. Apparently the Confederacy of Independent Systems is bigger than they thought. This Separatist movement has become quite a threat to the Republic. Its leader, Count Dooku, has already amassed a large droid army to overwhelm the Republic. Surely you must have heard what happened on Geonosis."

"No I never hear anything on this forsaken planet."

"Well a Jedi was sent to Geonosis to investigate and was captured. He was, however, able to send a distress signal before being taken prisoner. Almost all the Jedi at the temple came to save him from this droid army and stop the Separatist leaders. Droids came out of nowhere and overwhelmed them. The Jedi were cornered in an arena with nowhere to run. Many Jedi were killed and the rest were about to be."

This comment struck Natalya hard. She had been following behind listening to the conversation, but this last sentence almost made her drop to her knees. What if Master Tarask and Sodan had been sent there? What if they were among those already dead? She was hanging on to every word the Kaminoan said.

"Well what happened?" inquired the first.

The other answered, "The clone army happened. Just as the Jedi were about to be destroyed, the clone army for the Republic came in and obliterated the entire droid army. Dooku and the other Separatists fled and soon declared war on the Republic. So now there is a galaxy wide struggle between the Republic with their clone army led by the Jedi and the Confederacy of Independent Systems with their droid army."

"Wow I don't believe it. There hasn't been a war on that big of a scale since the formation of the Republic."

With that the two Kaminoans entered another apartment complex and Natalya was left outside. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole galaxy was engulfed in war. And the Jedi were on the front lines! Many times Betl Tarask had told her and Sodan that Jedi were peace-keepers, not warriors. What would he think of this? Would he get involved? Surely not.

Now she began to wonder if Master Tarask was going to come back for her family or not. What if he did get caught up in fighting this war and never came back? Or worse yet, what if he and Sodan were killed on Geonosis? Overwhelmed, she broke down in tears.

She didn't want to be stuck here in hiding forever. Slowly, as she walked back to her apartment, she began to give up hope that she would ever leave Subterrel or that she would ever see her best friend again.

Chapter 11

"You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting."

Natalya's parents noticed her unusual sadness when she arrived home. They too had heard of the outbreak of the Clone Wars. It pained them to see there was nothing they could do to ease her mind. As much as they tried to comfort her, She could find no solace from her worries.

It was obvious that although she was concerned about everyone affected by the war, it was Sodan she was most worried about. Whether or not he would come back was what weighed on her mind the heaviest. Zaccur and Abyra knew how much he meant to her, and they hated to see their daughter so distraught. Claiming to have lost her appetite, she left the dinner table and went straight to bed.

Zaccur thought one of his stories could cheer her up. He kneeled beside her bed and took her hand as he started, "Naty, do you remember the handshake we made up when you were little?" When she confirmed with a nod he continued, "It reminds me of a story of two best friends."

She sat up, now intrigued. "Really? What's the story?"

"Well you have to do the handshake with me and I'll tell you as we go."

He stuck out his right elbow and put his forearm at a ninety degree angle to the left. He extended his index and middle finger and made a sweeping motion to the right. Natalya did the mirror image of his gesture and as their fingers met they folded them into a fist.

"This represents two people, each with their own life. Eventually they meet and become part of each other's lives," he explained. "Together they achieve a specific purpose. But after that purpose is fulfilled, they separate." He showed this by pulling his hand back and opening it, almost imitating an explosion. Natalya did the same.

"Just like me and Sodan," she commented realizing the correlation between the handshake and the story.

"Exactly. But that's not the end." He brought his hand back toward hers and they laced fingers. "Those friends met for an even greater reason. One they didn't yet realize. And after they meet again, the resulting bond is stronger than the first. Do you see what I mean by this Natalya?"

"I think so. Are you saying I will see Sodan again?"

"I'm saying nothing happens by accident. Master Tarask said this many times. You probably heard him say it in your lessons. I believe there was a bigger reason why you met Sodan, and you will find out soon enough. Just don't give up hope."

"Thanks Dad," she said as she hugged him.

"Of course sweetheart," he reassured. "Sleep well. I love you Natalya."

"Love you too Dad," she echoed.

Her sleep came easier that night than it had the past couple weeks. She still worried, but now she was certain he would return. It was just a matter of when.

Chapter 12

''Master Yoda, you can't die!''

It was a full week before the masters returned to the temple. With them they brought a great sadness. War had engulfed the outer rim and many Jedi were now being dispatched to serve as generals to the newly formed army of the republic.

Sodan searched for his master among the returning Jedi. He needed to know what his master would do. He needed to know what he should do. After an hour Betl was nowhere to be found the final shuttle arrived carrying master Yoda, master Windu and master Kenobi. They each walked past save for mace who stood at Sodan's side.

''Your master will not be returning, young one. He was a casualty to the traitorous Dooku.'' mace kneeled and handed sodan a lightsaber. His master's lightsaber. ''Betl was a good friend of mine. I only hope something of him will live on in you.'' and with that the Jedi master turned and left.

A great sadness engulfed sodan. His master was gone forever. The Jedi would say he became 'one with the force' but that didn't make him feel any better. The closest thing he had to a father, and now Betl was dead.

Sodan remembered the day he first met the Jedi, his skilled martial arts had astounded him as a young boy. And even though Betl never knew it he was the reason sodan had finally chosen to take a name for himself. Throughout the years of training he'd been taught that life was a precious gift. A lesson he had needed to learn as he had been all but an assassin for Gardulla. His master had once told him that death was a corruption of life. Even though as a Jedi he'd been taught not to mourn those who die, sodan couldn't prevent the tears from reddening his eyes, and running down his face. His mentor, his master, his friend was dead. He would never see him again.

He gripped the lightsaber tight and sulked off to his quarters. When he reached the quarters he sat on his bed and fiddled with the lightsaber. It felt cold. Befitting its owner, the hilt was more a work of art then a weapon. Its smooth glassy surface had been crafted by Betl himself to appear like a petrified tree. It roots wrapped around the spherical housing for the energy cell, while the branches curved upward to cover the blade emitter. A ''knot'' in the trunk helped the activation switch to blend in with the overall appearance of the weapon.

He pressed the button, expecting the familiar snap-hiss and the hazy orange blade to appear. Instead the roots released the energy cell and dropped the insides of the lightsaber into Sodan's lap. Instead of the energy emitter, plasma housing, and focusing crystal, the only thing inside was a holo recording. He inserted it into his communicator and watched as his master gave him one last mission.

Chapter 13

"He's no good to me dead."

From his perch on a distant hill, Embo spotted another underground mining colony. He used his electrobinoculars to view it more closely. Subterrel was riddled with such settlements and this was the fifth one he checked. If he didn't hurry, another of the bounty hunters would soon be along. He was not about to lose his prize.

Blending in was not his tactic. He preferred to walk into the colony with everyone having full knowledge of who he was and why he was there.

Walking straight up to a worker he held up a document reader with a holo-picture and description of Zaccur Sartori. The miner just looked at him with a puzzled expression. Embo wasn't much for conversation, so he brought his hand down to his holster to make himself clear.

In addition to the standard blaster he was motioning to, he also had a customized bowcaster similar to those used by Wookiees. The worker got the point and directed him to the apartment where the Sartoris were living.

At last he was getting results. He kicked down the front door and made his dramatic entry. They jumped up from the dinner table. Zaccur put his wife and daughter behind him.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing in our home?" he interrogated.

Embo drew his bowcaster and responded, "Come with me. That's all you need to know."

"I don't think so," Natalya countered as she stepped forward. Calling on the force, she pulled the bow from his hands and leveled it back at him.

Without a word, he pulled his blaster out of its holster and shot the bowcaster out of her hand and across the room. Before she could commandeer his blaster as well, he set it to stun and fired at her. Abyra caught her as she fell.

Embo pointed the blaster back at Zaccur and motioned for him to follow. He picked up his daughter and carried her as he and his wife followed the bounty hunter.

Silently, he loaded them onto his ship and took them back to Saleucami. His mission was accomplished and his pay would be waiting for him.

Chapter 14

''Anakin didn't take to his new assignment very well.''

The holo had obviously been made shortly after their separation just a couple weeks ago. He looked just as sodan remembered. All decked out in Jedi robes. Carried with an air of confidence. It was indeed Betl Tarask.

''If you're seeing this that means I failed to return from Geonosis. This means the Satori's are in great danger. Dooku plans to use the weapon Zaccur designed, and thus needs it finished. Someone high up in the republic leaked information regarding their whereabouts and Wat Tambor has hired the top bounty hunters to capture the Satori's. It is safe to assume that by the time you see this they may already be captured. I need you to save them. I failed to, you must succeed. That is all I ask. Fare well, my friend.''

Sodan knew exactly what to do. His master had taught him a technique that allowed someone to track a person through the force. While they were still together on Saleucami Betl had implanted an anomaly in Zaccur's force presence. It was undetectable unless u knew it was there, and it could be used to pin point a person's exact location. Sodan concentrated, searching through the force and he suddenly had a feeling of being home.

Sodan stood and packed his few belongings. After this mission he would never return to the temple. He then left for the hanger.

The halls of the temple were empty so he had no trouble reaching the hanger without delay. But when he arrived he found the very last person he wanted to see; Master Krell.

If there ever was a polar opposite to Betl Tarask, it was Pong Krell. The besalisk stood at nearly two and a half meter and was an intimidating sight for even the most skilled warrior. He put himself directly in Sodan's path.

''Where do you think you're going young one?'' he looked to the sack sodan had over his shoulder and suddenly became furious. ''YOU WOULD DESERT THE ORDER, YOU UNGREATFUL SHUTTA?!'' He yelled as he lifted Sodan by the neck. ''I knew your master was a coward.'' and with that he threw sodan across the hanger into the wall. Krell leapt into the air and simultaneously lit his sabers. ''Face me coward!''

As sodan stood it was clear something was different about him his body seem to be spontaneously covered in blue glowing markings. When Sodan's eyes opened, a brilliant light shown through them. In the force he was surrounded in brilliant tentacles of energy. These shot out and attacked Pong Krell. First he was disarmed, and then he was restrained. Through all his strength and power he couldn't fight.

''Are you going to kill me Sith?'' Krell spat out.

''Sith? Ha. The Sith fear me, and the Jedi covet me. You aren't worth my effort you would be traitor!'' Sodan's voice echoed through the force. He then threw the Jedi aside. The light faded from him, and he slumped over barely conscious. He forced himself to walk to his star fighter. He got in and set the auto pilot to take him to Saleucami, then faded out of consciousness.

Chapter 15

"Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed."

When Embo brought the Sartoris back to the Techno Union factory in Chravanos, Wat Tambor was waiting for them.

"Mister Sartori you are a hard man to find. I find it rather rude for you to leave in the middle of a project and take the plans with you," he chided.

Zaccur refused to be intimidated when he responded, "I was informed it was no longer safe on Saleucami. An investigation was supposed to be carried out but I never heard any results from it."

"Oh you mean that Jedi," Tambor assumed. "I don't trust Jedi and neither should you. They are not reliable."

"Hey!" Natalya interjected. "You take that back."

Abyra grabbed her by the arm when she started toward the Skakoan.

"Your daughter is quite outspoken. That will get her into trouble one day," he warned. Then he continued. "The Malevolence project is relatively close to completion. Assuming you still have the plans, I suggest you get back to work on it immediately. Unless you plan on staying here the rest of your life."

Zaccur understood the point. He gave an affirmative nod as he pulled a holo-projector with the Malevolence blueprints out of his pocket.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow Mister Sartori," Wat Tambor assured. He then turned to Embo and instructed, "Take them to their new accommodations. Then you can return to collect your reward. Congratulations."

Embo led them though the factory to one of the lower levels. He took them down a dark, narrow hallway and eventually opened a door close to the end. What they saw was little more than a detention cell. He pushed them in and closed the door.

As they sat there, they realized they had been deceived. Now they became prisoners to the Techno Union.

Zaccur's feelings of guilt surrounded him like the concrete walls of the cell. All he wanted was to keep his family safe and to take care of them. The comfortable life he dreamed of living with his wife and daughter was now an illusion. He felt like a failure.

Natalya sat motionless by the door. She was fully focused. Many times she saw Master Tarask use the Force to open doors, and she thought maybe she could do the same. When she waved her hand toward the door, nothing happened. She tried again but got the same result. Dismayed, she sat back down by her parents.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought I could open it. I'm not strong enough."

Zaccur put his arm around her shoulder as he comforted her, "It's okay Naty, it's not your fault. It's mine. We should never have come here. Your mother knew it wasn't a good idea. We could still be on Tholoth right now sitting in our own home if I had listened to her. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Dad," Natalya told him. "Since we came here seven years ago I have learned more than if we would have stayed on Tholoth. I learned to take care of myself. And I learned how to use the Force, which I never would have known of without Master Tarask and Sodan. So thank you."

Zaccur and Abyra were so proud of their daughter. She was so mature for her age. And her personality and attitude had changed in the last seven years. She was more selfless, willing to help others. Her patience was improving, and she was hard-working and disciplined.

No longer was Natalya a little girl. She had already exceeded their expectations of what she could accomplish. And she was only just beginning.

Chapter 16

''This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it.''

When Sodan awoke, he was exiting hyperspace and Saleucami came into view. He could only vaguely remember setting the auto pilot but nothing beyond that. As he approached the planet it became clear they weren't welcoming visitors. The planet was surrounded by a fleet of ships larger than any Sodan had seen. To avoid detection he shut down his ship completely.

Reaching out with the force he gave his ship a nudge to propel it into motion and steer it. He drifted through the fleet holding his breath. He imagined several technicians scratching their heads at the free floating ship that appeared to have no pilot. Thankfully no one decided to use him for target practice. He allowed the ship to continue its free fall into the atmosphere adjusting only the angle of descent slightly so the ship didn't blow up before he got out. He then began preparation for probably the most dangerous thing he ever attempted.

He grabbed a time bomb and set it. Then he had the canopy ejected and jumped out free falling to the planet. He'd just cleared the blast radius when the ship exploded. When he was ten meters above the ground he began using the force to slow his decent. By the time he set foot on the planet his fall seemed to be like a feather's.

He then hurried to the base where he could sense Zaccur was being held. As he expected the majority of the droid guards were sent to check out the explosion. It was then it struck him that he had no way off this planet. He pushed his worries aside and leapt to a balcony about 12 meters up. He then entered the building and stealthily searched for the Satoris.

Following the force he found Zaccur in his lab. After making sure no one was present he entered the lab. Zaccur was so engulfed in his work he jumped when he turned and saw the young Jedi in his lab.

''Dr. Satori, come with me. I'm here to rescue you and your family.'' sodan said, preparing to lead the weapons designer away.

''No. I can't leave. Not yet. Not until my family is safe. They will be killed if I leave otherwise.'' there was the sound of foot steps outside the lab. ''You must hide, then find my family.''

Thinking quickly sodan hid in a nearby crate. He was just closing it when Wat Tambor and three droids entered the room. From inside the crate he could hear the mechanical voice of the Skakoan.

''Dr. Satori, I trust you have completed your designs.''

''No. I've seen the designs for the other device. I know what you plan to use my generator for. I won't allow you to have that kind of power!''

''Doctor, doctor, what makes you think I need you for the generator? No all I really needed you for was the plans. Your mind isn't as sharp as it used to be.''

He lifted Zaccur by the neck. Sodan tried to leap from his crate, but the droids had stacked the other full crates on top of him. He had only one option. He drew on the force, but again he was betrayed. His muscles seized and he was unable to move. He was forced to listen to Zaccur's muffled cries.

''I no longer require your services, doctor.'' was all the Skakoan said before breaking Zaccur's neck. He then turned to the droids. ''Load those crates onto the repulsor cart then take them to the hanger.'' he then turned and left.

Sodan focused on moving, trying to budge his unresponsive limbs. Finally he was able to move. He grasped his lightsaber from his belt. Pointing the emitter against the side of the crate he activated it and in one smooth motion sliced the crate horizontally. He then pushed the top off of him. Ignored by the droids he left the lab and searched for the lab. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the force. Natalia was in trouble. He followed the reverberations in the force until he located her. There was little time.

Chapter 17

"There can be no escape this time!"

Natalya and Abyra were waiting in their cell for Zaccur to return, as they did every night. But tonight was different. Tonight he didn't return.

When the door finally slid open, instead of seeing Zaccur, they saw one of the Skakoan guards in the hallway. Then in came ten battle droids. Two of them grabbed Abyra and Natalya and drug them out through the hallway without a word.

Natalya looked at the guard and asked, "Where are you taking us?"

There was no answer. She watched the expressionless faces of the droids as they led her and her mother through the factory.

When Natalya saw they were being led to Wat Tambor's ship she asked, "Where is my father?"

"Your father will not be coming," came the Skakoans short reply.

"What!" Natalya shouted. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

With that she began to struggle to break free. She spun around to face the droid that had a hold of her and she kicked it in the knee joint. It collapsed to the floor but was quickly replace by another. Natalya jumped onto its shoulders, tore off its head, and threw it at another droid's blaster to disarm it. Then as she started toward that one, the remaining droids opened fire.

Sliding on her knees, she was able to avoid the blaster bolts. She brought one leg out from under her and used it to knock the droid's feet out from under it. Quickly she grabbed its blaster and began shooting the other droids. Dodging bolts, she began to count down the remaining droids. Six. Five. Four. She began to feel she would be victorious.

Natalya was overjoyed with her accomplishments and her mind was already set on finding her father. What she didn't realize was that one of the droids called for backup just before being shot.

"Natalya look out behind you!" Abyra yelled from her safe spot behind a crate.

Natalya turned just in time to see a pair of droidekas roll in, shields up and blaster cannons locked and ready to fire. She realized she would be no match for their deflector shields. Not wanting to give up hope, she tried pulling a nearby pillar down on them. Unsuccessful, her mind raced with other options.

Distracted by the droidekas, Natalya had almost forgotten about the battle droids she had previously been fighting. One of them was able to land a shot in her lower left leg. She

cringed in agony, but silently so as not to alarm her mother. It didn't do serious damage, but it crippled her enough she could no longer put up a fight. The remaining battle droids and droidekas surrounded her as she was kneeling on the ground. It was over. She failed.

They restrained her with binders so she wouldn't cause any more trouble. As they loaded Natalya onto the ship they began to do the same with Abyra, who made no effort to escape.

In the distance Natalya could hear a commotion, but she couldn't see what was happening. She sensed a familiar presence but before she could identify it, the ship took off.

Natalya, hands pinned behind her back, sat against a wall with her head bowed. Her defeat was crushing to her, knowing she failed to find her father. It was devastating to her knowing there was nothing else she could do to help him; his fate was out of her control.

Abyra came closer to care for her daughter's wound. As she did, she lifted Natalya's chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"It's okay Natalie," she comforted. "You did everything you could. Your father would be proud."

She tried to smile as she looked at her mother, but it was short-lived. The ship jumped to hyperspace and she felt all hope of seeing her father again was lost. Unfortunately, she was right.

Chapter 18

''Failed I have. Into exile I must go.''

Through the force he could sense that Natalia was on the move. He was able to guess where they were going; the hanger. Using the force to propel him he ran through the corridor. When he arrived at the hanger, Natalya and Abyra were being lead onto Wat Tambor's ship, an entourage of battle droids in tow. The droids all trained their weapons on sodan.

In that moment time stopped. He could see a ghost like image of himself taking out the droids. Surgically. With an uncanny speed and precision. It was as if the force were showing him what to do. Suddenly time resumed. There were twelve droids. They had him surrounded in a semi-circular formation. At the very moment they unleashed a volley of blaster fire on him, he leapt into the air. Landing behind the two droids in the center. He cut them down with a swing of his saber. By that point the next two closest droids noticed his location and opened fire on him. The first to fire was the one to his right, which fired three milliseconds before the one on his left. He moved his saber into position to block the first bolt then, swinging his lightsaber in a figure eight motion he deflected the next. Continuing this, each bolt returned to its point of origin thus destroying two more droids. He then dashed to the side, slicing down a support. When this fell it landed on four droids.

Sadly, as master Yoda had told him often, the future is always in motion. Fluid. The thermal detonator for instance, he did not see in his previous vision. One of the droids had thrown the detonator at him right before the support pillar crushed it. Sodan pushed it away with the force but he was too late. The concussive force of the blast sent him flying. He regained his stamina just as Wat's ship left. Thinking fast, sodan attached a tracker to it as the four remaining droids approached.

''Surrender, Jedi!'' one of the droids demanded.

His lightsaber was at the other end of the room, and the droids were mere seconds away from killing him. All was not lost though. The explosion from the thermal detonator had weakened the floor. He used the force to redirect the droids blasters downward. Reacting to his movement they fired, and the floor crumbled beneath them. Sodan retrieved his lightsaber then jumped out the open hanger doors three stories up. He would find the two remaining Satoris. He had to. To start though he needed a ship and he knew just where to find one.

Chapter 19

"And I thought these things smelled bad, on the outside"

Natalya was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a short-sleeved shirt. Abyra's outfit was similar. Neither were dressed appropriately for travel on Rhen Var, the planet they had been brought to.

They were forced to walk four kilometers from the landing site to the detention area where they were being taken. As they traversed the frozen tundra, there was little to look at. All they saw was white.

Natalya was able to draw on the force to help her endure, but Abyra was beginning to fade from sub-zero temperatures. Her steps were slowing and the constant prodding of the guard wasn't giving her positive motivation. Many times she stumbled and fell into the large snow drifts. Since the guard offered no help, Natalya would have to pull her out. The last kilometer Abyra was leaning on her daughter for support.

Finally they made it inside the detention building, but it was barely warmer than outside. Neither Abyra nor Natalya had any feeling left in their extremities. Their faces were red from the frosty wind burn. They both sank in the corner of their cell, all their energy burned away.

"What are we doing here? Where is my father? Tell us what is going on!" Natalya demanded.

"Just be glad I was instructed to bring you here for safe keeping," the Skakoan guard retorted. "Otherwise you would have suffered your father's fate."

"What fate? What have you done with him?" she screamed as he closed the door.

She banged her fists against the door and began to sob. Abyra took noticed and tried to comfort her, but no words could escape her mouth. She had no strength left to move or to speak. All she could do was lay there.

Natalya made another attempt at opening the cell door as she had on Saleucami, but to no avail. Without Master Tarask or Sodan to guide her, she felt as if the Force no longer flowed through her. She was limited in what she could do and this made her disappointed in herself. She expected more from herself, maybe even a little too much.

Abyra began to moan, and Natalya realized she needed to care for her fatigued mother.

Chapter 20

"your thoughts dwell on your mother"

"What is it Mom?" Natalya asked.

Abyra had awakened and was beginning to cough and wheeze. But Natalya could tell she was trying to say something. She bent onto her knees and gently cradled her mother's head on her lap.

Abyra reached out to hold her hand as she whispered, "Natalya, you have to find a way out of here. You need to go now and save yourself."

"I can't Mom. I've tried, I'm not...strong enough," she lamented.

"Yes you are," she reassured. "You have made me so proud with what you can do and I know you will continue to do so. Promise me you will find a way out of here so I know you will be safe. Please don't give up; I know you can do it. Promise me. That is my last request."

"I promise Mom," she agreed. Then suddenly her mother's statement hit her. "What do you mean last request? I'll get us out of here Mom. Both of us."

Abyra's eyes began to get heavy as she spoke her last words, "No. It's too late for me. You have to go now, before time runs out. I know you can do it. I love you Natalya."

"Mom please stay with me. Everything will be ok. Please don't leave me," she begged as her tears began to fall. Her pleas became more muffled and indistinct as she muttered more to herself than to Abyra.

Now Natalya's whole world came crashing down around her. Four years ago she had everything she could have wanted. Now it was all gone. Her Master and best friend left, and she hadn't heard a word from them since. She had no idea where her father was. And now, imprisoned on this desolate planet known as Rhen Var, her mother was dead.

She wanted to honor her mother's last wish, but she was paralyzed by emotion. Fear of being alone. Sadness because of all she lost. Guilt for not being able to do more to prevent these tragedies in her life. Anger toward those who caused them.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She knew what she had to do, but she had no idea where to begin. All she could do was sit there and stare at her mother, wishing she could undo the last four years.

Eventually she mustered the will to stand. As she looked at the door, this time there was no doubt in her mind what would happen. Against Master Betl's teachings, she let her rage fuel her actions. With one swift wave of her hand the door opened without hesitation.

Then she looked back at her mother. She couldn't carry her out with her. But she didn't want to leave her behind. She bent down and took Abyra's headdress. When she tried it on, it fit snugly on her head. Now she could keep her mother with her, at least in spirit. As she exited the door she looked back and whispered with tears still in her eyes, "I won't let you down Mom."

Part 3- Exile

Chapter21

''your ship? You lost her to me fair 'n square''

The cave was about three kilometer from the Satoris home. As children sodan and Natalya used to go spelunking at least once a month. That was how they found the ship. Immediately it became their ship.

They often made up stories about how the ship ended up in the cave. In one it belonged to a pirate who hoped to hide his prized treasure in the cave but was executed before he could recover it. Another was that a mysterious race of dwarves had built it just for the kids to find. there all time favorite was that it belonged to a wealthy smuggler who retired and lived a good life on Saleucami raising reeks.

giving the ship a fresh look, combine with knowledge he did not possess at the time, sodan had a new and entirely different theory. Ironically his new theory was possibly the most fanciful theory yet.

From outside the ship looked like a long box that was bent at the nose. From bow to stern probably ten meters long and about four meters wide. At the rear was an impressive array of engines, the largest in the middle while it was circled by smaller ones. along the sides near the bow was two devices of unknown function to sodan but to him they looked like squids. The ship was small probably only required a one man crew, but could hold up to five passengers. Not necessarily comfortably but five could live in this ship. It had little to no weapons, and powerful engines. It had very little cargo probably just enough for a month's rations. So that ruled out a freighter, and that is how he arrived at his theory.

It was a scouting vessel. He wasn't familiar with the design, and from its condition it probably had been here for well over a millennia. all the sudden he wasn't so sure this was his best choice, but he took a look inside anyway.

He went to the rear of the ship where the boarding ramp was still down. After chasing out some wildlife that had made their nest in the ship he got to inspecting the ships condition. staring in the cockpit he traced all the wires looking for shorts, or a generator for that matter. Once satisfied the ship had the ability to power itself he turned on the generator and watched the ship come to life. Then returning to the cockpit he made sure he'd be able to pilot the ship. Luckily the ship appeared to be made for humanoids. The controls were labeled in a language he didn't understand but after analyzing their layout he figured out there probable purpose.

holding his breath sodan started the ship. Instead of the creaking whir of a deteriorated engine, it hummed gently and consistently as if new. it was time for takeoff. Sodan went through a brief checklist then activated the ships repulsor. An hour later he was flying into space.

Chapter 22

''some rescue. It seems you've managed to cut off our only exit''

The separatist base was swarming with battle droids. Even though after the battle for this planet against the republic forces their numbers had diminished. There was still a significant presence of droids. the base itself was in actuality the ruins of an old temple. the ground level floor was the main hall and antechamber. At points in the ceiling the holes were so big that it became easy to forget that one was inside a structure. A hallway, which was being patrolled by two squads of battle droids, surrounded the antechamber. Below that was floor were sever rooms that may have once been used for slave chambers, but were now used as armories and communications. two more squads were patrolling on this floor.

The final floor was without a doubt a prison. That's what it was designed for and that's what it was used for. It was so far below the surface that no natural light was found here, neither was artificial light provided. The squads droids patrolling this floor were equipped with sonar and night vision.

Natalia simply stood in the hall. Unable to see where to go she drew on the force to guide her. When she heard the clanking of the droids, she knew exactly what to do. the droids stopped and trained there blasters on her.

''how did you get out of your cell little girl?'' the droid commander asked.

''I walked.'' was her innocent reply.

''yes but the door was shut. How did you get out?'' the droid asked again slightly frustrated.

''I walked.'' Natalya replied mimicking the droids tone.

''no you did not'' the droid was growing impatient.

''I think I know when I've been walking''

Infuriated, the droid put down his blaster, and walked over to a nearby cell. it then locked itself inside, and began to walk forward. when it collided with the door, it put up a furious struggle to continue forward. Confidant it had proven its point it turned to the little girl.

''I walked, but the door stopped me. How did you get past the door?''

''it was open''

''oh? Who opened it?'' the droid again was becoming impatient.

''I did, silly.''

''how?'' the droid asked now wondering if it was worth his trouble to ask.

Natalya drew on her anger, remembering all the things she'd lost first a mentor and a friend, then her father, and now most recently her mother. She spread her feet as if to brace herself. Then thrust both hands outward, toward the droids, with all the force she could muster. They flew into the wall behind them and fell, a pile of scrap. She then turned to the droid commander who was standing helplessly in the cell.

''that's how.'' and with that her anger welled up inside her. Unable to control herself she crushed the droid and the bars of the cell. Seething with anger and hate she grabbed a blaster and headed off to the next squad. She was going to escape and she was going to destroy every droid on her way out.

She walked right into the midst of the next squad.

''halt.'' one said to her as she passed it.

Without a thought she raised her blaster and blew the droids chest apart. Before the rest of the droids had their blasters trained on her. She had taken them out with the deadly accuracy of a seasoned sniper. Her anger made her powerful, and her power had freed her. She then ascended to the second floor.

When she reached the second floor she could hear a commotion above her. The rest of the droids must have been alerted to her escape. when the first squad approached she opened fire madly, but as soon as she would destroy one droid, two more took its place. She continued her endless barrage of blaster fire, no longer caring if she hit a droid or not.

Suddenly her blaster became over heated. Thinking quickly, she threw the blaster at the swarm of droids. it exploded shortly before landing destroying several droids. Sadly several more took their place. She was now cornered and without a weapon desperately she pushed at the droids with the force, but any she destroyed were quickly replaced. They level their blasters at her. She took a deep breath and wondered to herself how it would feel to die.

The ceiling in front of her decided to come to her aid as it appeared to spontaneously fall on the droids. It was followed by a large pillar, and a green blur of light. The remaining droids opened fire but the green blur intercepted every bolt. Once Natalya's eyes adjusted to the sudden light she realized that the green blur was in fact a lightsaber and its wielder was none other than her friend; Sodan. She ran to him.

''Sodan?! I thought you were dead! with the war... I thought for sure... So many Jedi died... What took you so long!?''

Overwhelmed with the surge of emotions at seeing her friend, she hugged him so hard that she lifted him off the ground. This surprised him causing his defense to falter and as if as punishment a blaster bolt grazed his knee. Natalya let him go and was about let out a string of apologies when Sodan handed her a lightsaber.

''We're not outta trouble yet.'' he said, and resumed deflecting blaster bolts.

Natalya's anger fled and with it the hate and the grief. Her friend was alive. Her friend was here. She was not alone.

She ignited the weapon and began aiding sodan in deflecting blaster bolts. When she was younger Betl had allowed her to use a training saber, so she had a rough sense of how to operate the weapon. She intercepted each bolt as if it were following her blade.

One by one the droids were destroyed in the crossfire. One stray bolt was nearly the end of her but she was able to deflect it. The bolt ricochet off her blade and right toward sodan who successfully deflected it back to the swarm of droids. It traveled past the droids and into a nearby armory striking a crate of mines. The mines blew up destroying a large mass of the droids while the rest were either destroyed or trapped by the ceiling which had caved in.

''High score!'' Natalya screamed gleefully. She leapt in the air spontaneously out of excitement, causing her head dress to go flying off and land a few yards behind her. Sodan laughed at her hyperactivity while she retrieved the head dress.

''c'mon Nats, there will be more soon'' he said as he grabbed her round the waist and used the force to propel them into the air.

When they landed. They took off into the white out of a blizzard.

''We need to find shelter.'' sodan yelled over the howling wind.

''ok! I'll keep an eye out'' she replied taking a brief glance back in the general direction of the temple ruins.

''don't worry they won't follow us in this storm'' he said consolingly.

Natalya's eyes lit up. ''There's a cave about a kilometer to the east.'' she observed and with that they made their way to the shelter.

Chapter 23

''there's not much to see, I grew up here you know.''

As they approached the cave, they realized it was even smaller than it looked. From the mouth of the cave to the back was only about five meters and it was close to three meters across. It was just tall enough to stand up in, but the relatively low ceiling meant it would be easier to keep heat in.

Natalya lit the compact heater she grabbed just before they escaped and sat down with it at the back of the cave. She had been shivering so violently her muscles began to ache, but slowly she was getting relief from the intense cold.

Sodan looked around outside before he went in. He saw no enemy droids in pursuit. Reasonably convinced that they weren't being followed, he joined Natalya inside the cave.

He stood for a minute watching her huddled by the heater. It was so good to see her again, even under these adverse conditions. It seemed like an eternity since they parted on Subterrel. So much had happened since then.

She was still as energetic as he remembered. But she was taller and all the work in the mines had made her healthy, strong, and agile. It also seemed to have made her tougher and she was able to withstand difficulties better than she used to.

She looked up at him with a faint smile, although it looked strained. Her head bowed again and all he could see was the headdress. Suddenly it hit him. That was the headdress Abyra wore. He thought maybe she was being held in a separate facility. Now he could sense Natalya's strong emotions. Her mother was dead. So was her father, but how could he tell her that?

He sat down beside her and shared the coat he was wearing. It was big enough they could both fit inside and Natalya welcomed the added warmth.

Without looking up she said, "Thank you for coming after me Sodan. I never would have made it out alive without you."

"Hey I told you I would always be there for you didn't I?" he reminded her. "Ever since you decided to try to pet a reek I've been right there to bail you out of trouble."

"Oh you just had to go and bring that up again," she laughed as she rolled her eyes. No matter what she was going through, he could always find a way to make her smile. It was something she had missed dearly the last four years.

She reached down and began to fiddle with the lightsaber hanging from her belt. When she had been using it, she thought it had a familiar feel to it. When she looked at it, she instantly realized it was the lightsaber of Betl Tarask. This brought a flood of questions to her mind.

Natalya looked at Sodan, but couldn't say a word. She didn't have to. They shared a strong force bond and he could tell exactly what was weighing on her mind.

He sighed and told her, "It's yours now Nats. Master Tarask was killed on Geonosis with many other Jedi."

"No. It can't be," she denied. "Mom is dead and so is Master Tarask? I don't believe it. And on top of that I have no idea where Dad is. Do you know?"

Sodan knew he would have to tell her eventually. He just wished he would have had more time to decide what he would say. She had already been through so much today the last thing she needed was more bad news.

He put an arm around her shoulder so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes when he admitted, "I came to Saleucami to try and save you. Your father was working in the lab when I found him. He told me to save you and your mother first and to come back for him. But I couldn't save him. Wat Tambor killed him, and I saw it happen. I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry Natalya."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, in disbelief of everything that had happened. She didn't speak; she didn't cry. All she could do was stare at the wall of the cave in shock. Her mentor and both her parents were dead.

She had no idea where her life would go from here. Her life now rested in Sodan's hands. He was all she had left. The only sense of direction and guidance she would now get would be from him. That made him even more important to her.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" was Natalya's question.

"I don't know Nats," he answered. "I don't know."

"Well I guess finding a way off this ice cube would be the next step right?" she assumed.

"Yeah that would be a good idea if..." he hesitated.

Natalya looked at him and suspiciously asked, "You didn't crash the ship did you?"

"No I didn't crash it exactly. The landing gear didn't work properly. It wasn't my fault it was the ship," he blamed. "But it's mostly intact we could probably repair it."

"Sure why not? Where is the nearest mechanic shop?" she asked sarcastically.

He pointed out, "Well this is just a Separatist outpost there are some small settlements I saw before I landed."

"You mean crashed," she corrected.

"Whatever. It happens. If the storm is over by morning we can try to find our way back to the ship."

"Good. The sooner the better," she consented.

With that they leaned against the back wall of the cave and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow would bring more challenges and obstacles for them.

Chapter 24

''I will cause such evil?''

Sodan's nights had been restless of late. He felt as if he were the victim of nightmares, but when he woke he couldn't remember what it was about. He only remembered the sadness and loss he felt. The feeling of imminent death. Determined to root out the source of his troubled nights he found himself meditating. He was sitting on the floor of the ship, listening to the silence. He allowed it to calm him. He didn't know if it was due to the solitude or his reunion with Natalya, but this place was one of two where he'd ever truly felt at peace. Whenever he was at peace though, evil wasn't far away to torment him.

Today it came in the form of a dream. He saw himself, but older, on a burning planet. The flames made him feel powerful, victorious. At first he didn't recognize the planet, not until in the distance he saw the temple. There were military men, not clones, not droids, but men; they were leading civilians into the square. The men seemed to fear, respect, and idolize him. As if he were more than a mere general, but instead there king.

He walked to the crowd and began to speak.

''For your crimes against the galaxy you have been judged today.'' he heard himself say in a voice he didn't know. ''You have grown fat on the suffering of others, and for that you are being punished. I am not your judge, I am your reckoning!''

With that he stretched out his hand and through the force he could see tentacles of dark energy protrude from him and attack the crowd. He was merciless. He watched as even the women and children died by his hand. The men cheered as if at a sporting event. Yelling his name. But the name they yelled wasn't his.

''Kado! Kado! Kado!'' they chanted.

When not even a spark of life remained, he turned to the commander.

''Burn them.'' he said walking away.

Suddenly, as if teleported in an instant, he found himself in a cave. He could see a light so he headed for it. When he reached it he found something truly shocking. His master, Betl Tarask, alive. Betl was standing, lightsaber in hand and activated. Sodan didn't know why but he wasn't happy to see the zabrak. Nor was the Jedi happy to see him.

''So you've finally come for me boy?'' he asked as if he'd been waiting for this. ''First you have the audacity to betray us, and then you kill my padawan. Now... Now you would come back here? To kill me?''

Sodan immediately recognized the cave was in fact the Satori home on Saleucami. He at once felt confused and angry.

''Natalya trusted you, admired you. But your jealousy couldn't stand her. Is that why you killed her Kado?'' Betl asked his anger rising in a way Sodan never saw before. ''I should have killed you then. I won't make the same mistake twice!''

Sodan quickly drew his saber in just enough time to block Betl's incoming Barrage. A fierce battle ensued. Betl was indeed a skilled swordsman, but sodan was able to maintain the upper hand. Using his advantage he pressed his offensive. Only then did he realize he had been lead into a trap. Betl closed the distance between them so close that sodan could no longer maneuver his weapon without injuring himself. Betl punch Sodan's stomach, causing him to lose his saber. The Jedi then used his foot to pull sodan off balance, and then followed with a blow to the shoulder. Then in one smooth motion Betl sliced through his waist.

''I was foolish to believe that this would lead to any other outcome.'' Betl said. He tossed his saber aside and left, leaving sodan to die in agony.

When sodan awoke he felt great pain. On some level the event he'd seen were real, but at the same time fractured. He didn't know what it meant, all he knew was in order to stop it he needed something from this world. He could hear Natalya returning to the ship from a supply run. He remembered Betl's words.

''Is that why you killed her?''

What would ever posses him to kill his last friend he didn't know. He only knew whoever this Kado was; he didn't want to see him again.

Chapter 25

''What a piece of junk!''

The next morning, they got to work finding the ship. Sodan had decided to leave the locator beacon off to prevent its discovery by the separatists, so now they were left with having to search for it off Sodan's memory. The blizzard had changed so much of the landscape that he was having a hard time finding anything that looked familiar.

Natalya was cold and still tired from her escape. Even though she refused to admit it, the whole ordeal had greatly affected her. Sodan had given her his pilot's jacket, but it was old and not much for insulation. He considered giving up their search for the day when he saw something familiar.

He remembered passing the mountain when he was headed for the separatist base. How could he forget it? The resemblance to his former hut master was uncanny. Were it not for the dire situation he would have found it humorous. Upon recognizing the mountain his spirits were raised.

''I know were the ship is!'' he exclaimed excitedly to Natalya as he took off in its direction.

When Natalya caught up with him he was digging in the snow around the ship.

''See I found it!'' he exclaimed.

Struck by the silliness of his appearance she simply sighed and replied; ''you have your moments.'' she then joined him digging ''not many, but you do have them.''

Soon they had the boarding ramp dug out and were assessing the damage to the ship. The transperisteel in the cockpit had cracked and the landing struts were broken. Aside from that it was mainly superficial damage. They were able to start the ship and use the internal climate control to melt the snow that had buried the ship. There were two crew quarters and both were excessively small. Then there was the cockpit and what appeared to be a lounge. All the rooms were small, which supported the theory that it was a small scout ship. Together Natalya and Sodan had been able to learn the controls and figure out how to operate most of the ships systems. Neither of them could figure out what the bizarre squid shaped devices were. Or what kind of generator the ship used as they had yet to locate it. They were able to use some droid parts they found around the planet to repair parts of the ship but not enough to make it space worthy. Just how Sodan had managed to crack transperisteel Natalya couldn't figure out, and often teased him about it.

''They make something to be unbreakable and you're able to break it in five minutes.'' she would tease.

When they later found that some sort of acidic reaction was responsible for the crack, not Sodan's piloting, she apologized profusely.

Chapter 26

''How feel you?''

''Cold sir''

Sodan tossed and turned. His sleep had been restless of late. Haunted by dreams of death and sadness, it had caused him to become very ill. Natalya worried about him, and asked him often about his dreams. More for her sake than for his own, he refused to tell her about them. Tonight though, he awoke in a cold sweat, and blindly walked outside.

He sat in the snow and looked up. On a clear night he could see stars that resided in other galaxies, at least as he had calculated. Tonight was one such night. He looked heaven word, his eyes bobbing around the sky as if he were franticly searching for something. Hours later he was still searching the skies, unaware that his skin had turned blue from the sub zero temperature. Suddenly he stood and returned to the ship. He retrieved some flimsi, a pen, and a piece of durasteel.

He returned and began drawing, sketching constellations. On another sheet he kept a record of dates and coordinates of the constellations. He would return to the ship repeatedly find more flimsi.

Natalya, who had been awaken by the commotion he was making. Walked outside to check on him. Seeing his current manic state she grabbed a large blanket and a portable heater, bringing these to him. She knew it would be impossible to coax him back into the ship so instead she decided to observe him. Currently he was drawing a planet. She looked at all the flimsi he'd spread across the snow, some of the consolations she recognized, others she was convinced he had made up himself.

''What is all this?'' she asked sitting next to him.

''A map...I think...there seems to be a place I need to go... Not yet though... I don't think they're ready.''

''A map? To this planet?''

''I'm not sure.''

''Do you think this is a force vision?'' she asked inquisitively.

''No, vie had those before this is more like... Something, I don't know, that I've forgotten...like trying to remember someone's name you saw a life time ago. I think the dreams might have something to do with this.'' he pointed to the planet drawing along the border he had scribbled notes in a language she didn't recognize.

''Come back to the ship we can use the astrographs in the computer. Maybe it's time we finished repairing the ship and left this planet.''

''No whatever it is it's not time yet. I think were needed here for now.''

This confused Natalya, so far they had really done nothing of importance on this planet, saves for simply surviving. Yet sodan insisted they were needed here on this barren icy world. She put these thoughts aside and helped sodan return to the ship. The cold had caused his body to go numb so he mostly limped lamely as she drug him. Once they were back on the ship she helped him back into bed, and he nearly instantly fell asleep it was eerie to see her friend like this. Usually youthful and full of energy. Now he was more like a crippled old man.

Chapter 27

''You must go to the degobah system. There you will find yoda, the Jedi master who instructed me.''

Spelunking. It had been Natalya's idea. Just like old times, she thought maybe it would help Sodan overcome whatever it was that bothered him. She couldn't have ever been more right in her life.

Today he seemed to have the youthful energy of a boy half his age. Like Natalya, he felt like the exploring and climbing had restored an inner peace.

Neither of them was wearing a safety harness. Instead they had decided a free climb into the cave, which they had discovered just this morning, was how it needed to be done. They could here Abyra's chiding tone now. This caused them to joke and laugh, the way they used to.

Suddenly, as if to spoil the mood, Sodan felt something in the force. Not danger, just... something. From where he was he could see that the cave floor was very close. Driven by a profound curiosity, he leapt from the wall and descended in a free fall, using the force to control his speed. He touched down as lightly as a bird landing on its roost Natalya, who apparently had seen his very literal cave dive, had jumped after him and was now landing the same as sodan. It shocked him how fast her abilities had grown. It was as if merely being around him caused her to learn all he knew. When she landed you could tell she was worried.

''What in all the galaxy possessed you to pull a stunt like that.'' she chided.

''I felt something'' he explained the humor of the situation not lost on him. ''It happens.''

This caused her to lose her sudden serious demeanor and laugh hysterically. The phrase had become a sort of inside joke between the two. For no particular reason at all really. Natalya had noticed that sodan would use the phrase frequently and began repeating it. After that they couldn't say it without laughing.

''Okay fair enough.'' She replied after she had calmed down. ''Lead the way.''

Sodan stretched out with the force. He could feel a nexus of energy nearby. He tried to define it, to get a better sense of what it was. What he felt was a person, or rather the embodiment of one. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He lead the way, traveling east through the cave. Suddenly they came to a dead end; rather they found that a wall had been constructed to block the mouth of the cave.

Both Sodan and Natalya had ignited their sabers and were cutting into the wall. Once they had a nice circular passage cut into the wall, Sodan gave it a push. On the other side they found an elaborately decorated room. It appeared to be a king's dining room. There was a long table in the center, artful tapestries hung on the walls, and a throne was in the center of the north wall at the head of the table. A winding stair case was found at each corner of the room, and a door way was located in the center of the south wall. Everything looked symmetrical, pristine. Sodan chuckled as he remembered a fellow padawan named Mira that would love this place.

On the west wall. Directly between two elaborate tapestries depicting fierce warriors of some sort, was a table with a small jeweled box. Sodan walked over and inspected the box. Unlike everything else here, which was far too old for sodan to even try to grasp, this box looked relatively new he'd put it around 4000 years old. He recognized the designs on the box, it was from Onderon. He opened the box and nearly dropped it from the shock of what he'd found.

Natalya rushed to him. She must have felt his surprise in the force.

''What is it?'' She asked as he showed her the golden glowing cube.

''It's a Holocron, a Jedi holocron.''

Chapter 28

''A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense.''

Sodan examined his new find. He had seen Betl use holocrons in the past so he was vaguely familiar with how they worked. He also knew that only a certain force technique could be used to open one, and that some required a key crystal in order to be activated. He inspected the box. On the inside it was completely empty. The outside was jewel studded and had engravings of dragon riders along the brim. On the top was an impeccable rendering of a lightsaber parts blown apart, as if a technical diagram in the center of the diagram was an imbedded crystal, representing the lightsabers focusing crystal.

Sodan felt around the edge of the crystal, it was loose. He removed the crystal.

''what are you doing?'' Natalya asked curiously. She had been watching intently ever since he found the cube.

''I'm getting us a new teacher.'' he replied off handedly.

He set the holocron in front of him as he sat cross legged on the floor. He'd seen his master do this many times so he had a general idea of what to do. He meditated on the holocron. Stretching out with the force, he slowly raised the cube and began to open it. Once finished, he inserted the key crystal.

the holocron came to life immediately, and soon the guardian emerged. Sodan had to admit he was thoroughly surprised to see the ancient Arcainian Jedi appear before him.

''I am Jedi master Arca Jeth, guardian of this crystal.'' the image said looking to Sodan.

''What is the purpose of this holocron?'' Sodan asked.

''This holocron was constructed for use by Ulic Qel Droma. It was a gift given to him by master Jeth. It is a historic chronicle, as well as a guide to aid in the training of Jedi.''

''Can you train us?'' Natalya asked excitedly.

''I am merely a study aid, not an instructor.''

''Tell us about Ulic, my master often spoke fondly of him.''

''Ulic Qel Droma was a Jedi unlike any other. Even as a padawan his power surpassed that of many knights. He was often looked to by the younger Jedi as all a Jedi should be. I had long been grooming him to replace me as a Jedi trainer, as his unique understanding of the force granted him a great wisdom. Sadly even the greatest of can fall. I regrettably understand that my own death played a major part in his fall. Though in part Sith influences prevented him from returning to the light. He and the dark lord Exar Kun, were responsible to the most devastating war of their day, single handedly orchestrating the deaths of several Jedi.''

''He doesn't seem like that great a guy at all.'' Natalya muttered to herself.

''So quick to judge for someone so young, who has already been touched by the darkside.'' Arca interjected then continued. ''Ulic had been mislead by the dark lord. Ultimately it took severing his connection to the force, for him to be released from the darkside. Many viewed him as a traitor and thus he exiled himself to this world. It was here he gained redemption and proved that even without the force he was the greatest Jedi of his time.'' his story completed, Arca returned to the holocron, which then closed.

Sodan picked up the cube and turned to Natalya. ''told you we had something to gain by staying here.''

Chapter 29

''It probably wouldn't have lasted so long if I wasn't so good at building things.''

Sodan was hard at work. His insomnia had returned causing him to work through the night. Normally he would be studying information from the holocron. He had learned a lot this way. From force techniques he hadn't even heard of, to the various philosophies that existed about the force. Tonight though he had found something of particular interest to him. How to build an obstacle course that would change in difficulty, based on the skills of the person using it.

He salvaged any supplies he could find. He and Natalya had moved from the ship to the fortress a month after they found it. They had as of yet not located the ships generator and they didn't want to use up the power. In the area above the fortress was tons of scrap from droids and fighters. That made Sodan's search a lot easier.

He worked well through the night until the morning. When Natalya walked in he was nearly finished converting the dining hall into a training course. He was in the middle of reconfiguring some photoreceptors to act as proximity triggers and hadn't noticed her inspecting his work. When she saw the complex mess of wires attached to various moving parts she was certain he had become some mad inventor.

''What is all this?'' she asked finally.

''Its how we're gonna train for our return from this exile.'' he replied. ''It will take time for us to be ready, but this should help us at least be ready.''

''Exile?'' Natalya asked curiously. As far as she was aware they were only stuck on this planet until their ship was space worthy. ''Sodan, are you not telling me something?''

''Its nothing really, it's just... I swore not to return to the temple. I had planned on going into exile. This planet is where I was meant to come. I've seen it in my dreams since I was a child. Here I learn something, about myself, about where I'm from. I don't expect to make you stay, that's why I'm going to help you escape, but I can't return to Coruscant. I can't return to the Jedi.''

''If this is where you need to be Sodan, then that's where I must also be.'' Natalya replied. ''So how's this thing work?''

Chapter 30

''my powers have doubled since we last met count''

Natalya ran the obstacle course, as she had every day for six months. It was really quite the construct, even now she found that she could be surprised by the an obstacle shed never encountered. In the meantime sodan had integrated the room itself into the course. With the help of the holocron he was able to make it a challenge even for a Jedi master. At least she thought it would.

she was leaping a wall when all the sudden droids opened fire on her she dodged and used her saber to deflect the bolts. She then exerted herself with the force and pushed the droid away behind her a wall moved to the side and in rolled three droidekas. They unfolded and opened fire.

She quickly adjusted her lightsaber form to compensate for the increase of combatants. Sodan had taught her she knew about lightsaber forms, and she had become quite adept at it. Deflecting there blaster fire with ease, but she unable to damage them due to their shields. allowing the force to control her movements she focused on the droids structure. Then when there blasters over heated she reached out with the force and disconnected there main CPU from their chassis effectively disabling them. She then moved on. the idea of the course was to navigate the constantly changing maze like halls to reach the off switch in the center. Sodan was still able to finish faster than her, but she was determined to beat him. And right now she had a chance. according to her calculations she had about 20 seconds until his best time. Using the force she hurled herself meters into the air.

From her high vantage she could see her goal and propelled herself in its direction. That's when something new entirely happened. The top of the maze sealed off creating a flat floor. When she landed the button was lifted above to the center of the platform on which she stood. She walked over to it cautious for anything. That's when she felt the impending danger. she quickly ignited her saber and had it in position just in time to block Sodan's blow. Sodan was the superior swordsmen of the two but he wasn't fighting like himself. There was something odd about it all. Blocking and parrying blow after blow she studied her opponent. Move by move it was definitely using form III, text book. That's when she realized this wasn't sodan at all, but instead a holo droid. She switched her lightsaber form with such smooth movements that the droid almost didn't notice. having it caught unaware she moved in with a fierce offensive using the force to strengthen her blows, she knocked the droid off balance and stabbed it through the heart. She had three seconds left.

She ran for the button punching it right at the last second.

Leaping for joy she had a brief celebration for herself. She had met a goal that she never thought she'd come close to.

She grabbed a towel to dry the sweat that had saturated her body, and walked back to her quarters. On the way she walked by Sodan's room. He was dead to the world. She tool a peek inside to be sure he was alright. That's when she saw his decorations. He'd been drawing again this time more locations like a pyramid, a city, and other things she again saw the strange writing in the borders.

He was becoming obsessed and it scared her. She stared at the drawings for a long while then she recognized one. It was the valley of the Sith lords. Master Jeth spoke often and at length about it. She took the drawing off the wall and proceeded back to the main hall where they kept the holocron.

Chapter 31

''I see a city in the clouds''

Sodan, after having perfected the technique, showed Natalya how to open the holocron so she could use it whenever she wanted. She opened it, just as she'd been shown. Arca appeared as he always had before, his hands behind his back as if to appear contemplative. Sometimes Natalya was certain that he was actually alive somewhere and what she was seeing was a holo transmission.

''Hello Natalya, how may I aid your learning today?''

She showed him the drawing.

''You've told me about this place before. But the writing, do you recognize that?''

Arca looked at the drawing contemplatively. There was no mistaking the appearance on his face. He was genuinely shocked. ''What you see is the language of the force walkers. They were an ancient Sith legend.''

She had of course heard of the Sith before. Who hadn't? But these force walkers, these were something new.

''tell me about them!'' she demanded.

''I can tell you very little about them. No one has ever encountered them for millennia. But all the old cultures have a name for them. My people called them the watchers. The Clatooinians called them Guardians. The Sith called them something else entirely. Force walkers. It is believed that the Rakata are actually responsible for their disappearance. According to legend, the Ones created them to act as enforcers. when the Rakata had broken the laws. They waged war with them. The Rakata out numbered them by far, but they were not nearly as powerful. Ultimately the Rakata were saved only because of a bioweapon. They had created it by use of a poison that was found in myrkr, weaponised it, and committed the largest scale genocide the galaxy had ever seen. With the force walkers gone, the Rakatan empire expanded like a plague, until ultimately their own darkness destroyed them.'' Arca looked as if he were greatly troubled by this tale, as if he was relating the death of a loved one.

''If these force walkers are extinct, why did Sodan draw this?'' she pleaded, gesturing at the drawing violently.

''I cannot tell you what I don't know.'' was arc's only reply before returning to the cube.

she now had more questions then answers, and no way to find out what she needed. Frustrated she headed back to her quarters. when she passed Sodan's room she knew something was wrong. He was no longer in his cot, but instead on the floor. He was shaking as if having a seizure. A blue light was glowing inside him where his heart should be. Its glow kept getting dimmer. she rushed to his side, his body felt like a furnace. She checked his pulse, but all she could feel was his muscles tightening as if trying to squeeze his bones. she was pushed away by a shockwave in the force. Arcs of electricity sprang from every appendage, then... Nothing. He was still, the glow was gone. She rushed to him checking his pulse. His muscles were limp and he had no pulse.

While on Subterrel she had been trained in first aid for nearly every near human race. She immediately began pumping his chest, trying to restart his heart beat. But to no avail. She then thought of an alternative.

Placing her hands on his chest she reached out with the force focusing on the energy around her, drawing on it, drawing from the energy of the planet itself. Then she forced all that energy into Sodan's body. She could immediately sense that his midichlorians where back to life. With all her will she told them to repair him, and like obedient labor droids, they got to work. She sat and waited, worried that she had just lost her friend. An hour later, he began breathing.

Chapter 32

''He could even influence the midichlorians to create life.''

In the year following, Sodan's recovery took leaps and bounds. By the end of the first month he was more healthy then he had been his entire life. He no longer stayed up all night drawing constellations nor did he have nightmares. He wasn't only recovering from his near death, he was healed of everything that ever plagued him. He also took up the name Var, in honor of what Natalya did for him. He was now Sodan Var; son of Rhen Var.

It took three months for Natalya to finally tell him what she learned of the force walkers. He was intrigued by this but didn't pursue it. Instead he focused on training and repairing the ship. together they had moved it from the crash site to the fortress. By the end of that year, He had completed the repairs on the ship.

''we won't be needed here much longer'' he told her one day. ''but first we need to take one last adventure here.''

Over the course of a few months they had noticed a great increase in space traffic. Mostly supply ships hauling who knows what, but every so often shuttles would visit the planet and stay for months at a time. Sodan had decided that finding out what was going on was now top priority.

They traced the activity to a relatively new base. This one, unlike the one where Natalya had been held, was completely made by the droids. the base itself was actually a kilometer above the ground, jutting out of the side of a mountain. It was saucer shaped, giving it the appearance of a crashed ship. Sodan found that there was only two entrances, one was on the surface and was under heavy guard, while the other was far above and used for ships to enter the hanger.

Sodan decided before he even thought about bringing Natalya in on his plan he needed to know the layout of the base.

He was near the ground entrance watching the battle droids as they. patrolled the area. he needed to lure one away. He reached out with the force, and caused the snow to fly up, as if something beneath had detonated. The sudden movement startled the droids, and one was sent to investigate. It walked toward the 'explosion', which was bout a meter to the left of Sodan's position. When the droid was about to report back to the others, sodan caused another explosion directly beneath it, and sent it flying down the side of the mountain. Sodan moved quickly, gathering up the pieces of the droid, and returning to he and Natalya's home in the fortress.

When he got there, he plugged the droids memory unit into the computer. He was elated to find exactly what he was looking for; a schematic of the base. When Natalia entered she saw the schematics in holoprojection form.

''Is that where you've been all day?'' she asked intently.

''Yes. We can now plan our recon mission.'' he answered still staring at the projection.

''Recon? You mean that last adventure you mentioned?''

''Yeah there's something going on here, a game changer. We need to find out what it is.'' he replied, as she sat beside him and studied the schematics herself. ''There are only the two entrances. The one is high up and only way to get there is fly. The other is under constant guard, and we need to get in and out as fast as possible.''

There was a long silence as they both stared at the projection. The saucer layout was continued on the inside of the base. The halls wrapped around the structure and slowly got smaller as they neared the center. They were constantly being patrolled, and there was no direct path to any location in the base. In the center was a massive room, and it was the only one that didn't have a label as to its function. They both knew that's where they needed to go. Suddenly a thought struck Natalya with an uncanny ferocity.

''I know how to get in.'' she said as she explained her plan to sodan.

Chapter 33

''don't be proud of this technological terror you've constructed.''

Vulture droids had been sent on patrols in pairs. Encircling the skies much like they're name sake. Two of them were now returning from their patrol and were sent to the hanger for an energy recharge. These two vultures were different from the rest though.

When the two droids docked in the hanger, a hatch opened on the bottom of the main body. Sodan and Natalya climbed out of their individual hiding spots and made their way to the inside wall. The room they were in was squarish in shape, and the two side walls were lined with dormant vulture droids. Both of them ignited their lightsabers and Sodan stood guard while Natalya cut through the wall.

There plan was simple; get in, make a path to the center room, find out what was being done there, get out. this was a mission of speed and stealth, thus they hoped to avoid as many droids as possible.

Slowly but surely they had made themselves a path to the center room. The room itself was a massive lab. With all kinds of equipment neither of them could begin to name. Despite its size all the scientists seemed to be confined to a control platform and a small catwalk that formed a semicircle behind it. Natalya began capturing he room with the holorecorder they had brought. In the mean time Sodan investigated the situation. In the force he could feel excitement and anxious tension, whatever this project was they were getting ready to test it. Two scientists, a Bith and a human, could be heard arguing.

''The superlaser isn't stable enough for a test! You risk destroying everything if you turn it on now.'' The Bith was saying.

''Sometimes, great risk yields great rewards.'' was the humans reply as he turned to the operating technician. ''Activate the super laser emitters.''

There was a crackling hum as the machinery below Sodan and Natalya. Came to life. In a transperisteel tube that ran the length of the room, a brilliant green beam of energy shot through several focusing arrays. Its advance was stopped by a series of what appeared to be mirrors.

''We're getting sensor readings now!'' the technician announced. ''It... Its over powering the sensors.''

The Bith looked at the readings. ''Its more powerful then we calculated!'' he reported to the human. ''The containment field isn't strong enough!''

The human side. ''Shut it down.'' he said with a wave. ''I won't have this base compromised.'' he then turned to the Bith, gesturing violently as he spoke. ''You fix this. If it isn't ready when Dooku returns from Coruscant, then I will hold you personally responsible!'' With that the human turned and left.

Sodan and Natalya had been so absorbed by the events that played out before them, that they hadn't noticed they were surrounded.

A droid tapped Sodan's shoulder with his blaster. ''Hands up Jedi!''

Sodan and Natalya stood and turned to see their captures: commando droids!

Chapter 34

''If you go, save them you may, but you will risk destroying everything for which they have fought, and suffered.''

Sodan stood battle ready. Suddenly time stopped. He saw himself fighting the droids. He nearly defeated them when one snuck up and Shot Natalya in the back. It was as if the force were telling him if he fought, Natalya will die.

As suddenly as it had stopped, time resumed he looked to his friend. Who was also battle ready. He looked to the droids. Programmed to kill, efficient and fast.

''Do you trust me?'' he asked Natalya through the force.

''Of course.'' was her reply.

He deactivated his saber, and put it on the ground. Natalya did the same. Hands in the air they kicked them to their droid captors. Two commandoes lead them through the hall to the command center.

The human they had seen in the lab was there. A commando droid walked up to him.

''Sir, we found these Jedi snooping around the lab.''

The human looked to the two. He observed every detail with his penetrating eyes. He then sat in his command chair.

''I am called the architect, what are your names Jedi?'' he asked with a near cordial tone. There was no response. ''very well. You both are far too young to be Knights, so you must be padawan. Do you expect to be saved by your masters?'' still no response. He stood and walked to them until he was centimeters from their face. ''you know what's funny? At any other time, I'd be considered a monster. But now, in a time of war I'm lauded as a genius. Does that seem right to you? I can torture you in ways you never thought possible. Surely you must realize you are doomed.''

''e chutta sleemo!'' Natalya spat.

He slapped her so hard she flew back a few meters before crumbling to the floor. Sodan was enraged!

He could feel something bizarre well up inside him. A raw power he never felt before. His body was suddenly covered in crimson glowing light. He grabbed the architect by the neck, choking him. The droids were quick to draw there blasters but they were unable to protect themselves from the concussive force that shot from Sodan, blowing them into a pile of scrap. He squeezed harder and harder as he felt, both through his natural sconces and through the force, the life escaping the man. There was a foreign voice in his head.

''Kill him. Kill him now!''

Sodan regressed letting the man go. He choked and coughed as his life was slowly returned to him.

''And... I thought... I was... The monster!'' he managed to say before falling unconscious.

Sodan helped Natalia to her feet and lead her out of the base. Any droids that approached would turn and run. They all feared him, he never wanted that to happen again.

Chapter 35

''once started down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.''

When they got to the fortress they quickly packed up and loaded everything onto the ship. They weren't staying on this ice cube a second longer. With Sodan at the controls the lifted off. Luckily the fleet was well away from the planets thresh hold. Natalya had the navicomputer nearly completing its calculations by the time they reached the fleet. Sodan, with the force aiding him was able to dodge the incoming fire from the separatist cruisers.

''calculations are complete, let's make the jump.'' Natalya informed Sodan.

Soon enough the stars stretched into lines as the ship entered hyperspace. When all seemed clear, Sodan set the auto pilot and turned to Natalya. Her face was still discolored from where the architect slapped her. He was sorry he had allowed her to be injured. He should have acted sooner.

''Nats... About your injury... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him touch you. I shouldn't have let him live.'' he sighed, trying hard not to be angry with himself.

''Its ok sodan, you did what you could. Betl would have been proud of you for having the control not to kill him. It's not your weakness, Sodan, it's your greatest strength.'' she consoled him.

Feeling a little better, he sat back and relaxed. He then realized he had no idea where they were going. ''So what's our destination?''

''Coruscant. Whatever that weapon is its bad news. We need to warn the republic.''

''I... I don't know. I may not be allowed in the temple. And the chancellor isn't going to see a couple of kids.'' he pointed out.

''Why don't you think your allowed in the temple?'' she asked inquisitively. It wasn't the first time he'd mentioned this.

''I had an... Encounter. When I was leaving a Jedi named Pong Krell accused me of being a Sith. If you haven't noticed Jedi have a tendency to kill Sith.''

''Surly there is someone in the council who will hear us out?'' Natalya insisted.

Sodan thought hard. Then a name occurred to him. ''We can trust obi won. And if he's not on the council by now then I would doubt their abilities as leaders.''

Natalya smiled. ''Don't be such a pessimist. Surely the Jedi are better than that.''

''they weren't." he replied in a half whisper.

...

a couple hours later, they arrived at Coruscant. The planet was glowing, half due to the lights and half due to the pollution. Sodan and Betl used to joke about Coruscant being life at its worst. While some would say places like Ord Mantel, or Mos Eisly were places of crime and filth, sodan and Betl felt that way about Coruscant. The planet had no soul. Only suffering.

When they were close enough to the planet they saw the debris of a recent battle. Sodan was actually shocked the war had found its way to Coruscant. This war had claimed many lives, and many more worlds. Sodan found it disgusting that even now when life forms were supposedly enlightened, that they would still result to war.

What had been accomplished by this? Sodan found the answer obvious. Nothing of benefit. Economy was crumbling, people were dying, and democracy had all but collapsed. Betl was right, there was no place for peace keepers in this war, or really any war. Sodan was almost glad his master had not lived to see the galaxy as it was crumbling at the edges.

The temple though, still remained pristine. It still appeared to be a symbol of peace. It had been 3 years since Sodan left, though it felt like a life time. He had to admit he was actually glad to see it. It was like coming home.

''according to this holo report, we are in luck. Obi Wan is on the planet at the temple.'' Natalya reported, shaking Sodan from his memories.

Chapter 36

''Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city.''

They landed on the guest platform. So as to not risk causing trouble, Sodan stayed on the ship while Natalya asked the Jedi on the platform for master Obi Wan. From inside the ship Sodan could recognize masters Eth Koth and Kin Fisto. Natalya talked with them briefly then master Koth made a call for Kenobi.

When Obi Won exited the other two Jedi appeared to explain the situation. He then followed Natalya onto the ship.

Obi Won didn't recognize Sodan, which was fine as far as he was concerned. They were in the meeting room of the ship.

''hello there, young man. Your lady friend tells me you have information for me.''

''Actually I have information for the council, But I don't think they'll trust me. That's why I asked for you. Betl used to say you were one of the wiser ones.''

''Betl? Sodan? Is that you?'' the Jedi calmly inquired.

''I am, but for now who I am is of no consequence. You need to see this.'' he switched the holo projector on and watched as the scene in the lab on Rhen Var replayed. Obi Won observed intently.

''ok I've seen it, care to tell me what it is?'' obi won asked with a raised eye brow.

''I'm not sure. Natalya's father was a weapons designer and she believes it to be a new WMD.''

''Satori? So that's where you've been all this time. Krell was foolish to think the galaxies pettiness should stop you.'' he narrow his eyes. ''I must say he did make some rather audacious claims about the circumstances of your escape.''

''I assure you I'm no Sith. I simply wanted nothing to do with this war.''

Obi wan grinned, putting everyone at ease. ''I wish I'd done the same. Now to the issue at hand; I will bring this information before the council, under the condition that you and your friend stay here and complete your training.'' he extended a hand to Sodan.

''I won't take part in the war.'' Sodan replied. Ignoring the masters gesture. There seemed to be a darkness about all of this.

''You won't have to the war is nearly over. We simply need to track down the general of the army to end this.'' Obi Wan's hand remained extended. Sodan acquiesced and shook it. They left the ship together, and headed for the council chambers.

there had apparently already been a meeting called, because when they arrived all the masters were present.

''late you are master Kenobi. Good reason I trust u have?'' master Yoda said. Sodan was shocked to find Anakin was a member of the council. He'd have to congratulate him later.

''A padawan we believed we had lost, has returned to us master.'' Obi Wan said introducing sodan.

''It's good to see you again young one.'' master Windu said.

''He brought some bad news I'm afraid.'' obi won began then showed them the holo. After all these years of fearing his return, Sodan was shocked to feel welcomed, loved. Perhaps he had been quick to assume things. Perhaps, he'd been wrong about the decay of the Jedi. Then he felt it. A swirl of darkness in their midst. No one else seemed to notice. Perhaps not, perhaps he'd been right.

After the holo recording finished, the masters were silent for a second.

''what kind of weapon is that?'' Plo Koon, who was present via holo, asked.

''I'm not even certain this is a weapon'' Shaak Tii interjected. ''we only are assuming this.''

''agreed. We should present this information to the chancellor, and let him decide how beat to deal with it. In the mean time we still have no word on grievous.'' Ki Adi added.

''thank you for this information we do, young Sodan. Deal with this we shall.''

Sodan bowed and excused himself. He'd done all he could now the masters will deal with it if necessary. He stepped outside where Natalya waited.

''come on Nats let's get our stuff.'' he said motioning her to follow.

Chapter 37

"Are you an angel?"

After Sodan and Natalya had met with Obi-Wan, they were on their way to their quarters when they ran into one of Sodan's least favorite acquaintances: Rix Cannon.

Recently, he had been granted the status of Jedi Knight. He was slightly taller than Sodan, but more muscularly defined. From his belt hung a wide array of gadgets, many of which he often used to show off for the ladies. As if that wasn't enough, he was a crimson-skinned Zeltron. This fact alone meant it made him more attractive to females without him even having to try. Because of this, it made him quite stuck up and full of himself at times.

Rix was the talk of all the girls at the temple when they would whisper among themselves. He had become known as a flirt to the younger females at the temple, but they didn't seem to mind him winking at them when he would pass them in the hallway. He curbed those tendencies when other Jedi Knights or Masters were around of course, since such behavior could get him into trouble.

But at this particular time, he was talking to a female padawan Sodan had known for a few years, a Twi'lek named Mira Haal.

She welcomed him back rather excitedly. "Hello Sodan. It's so good to see you again. It has been so long since you left I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks Mira. It's good to see you too," he responded gratefully.

Rix hadn't been listening to this reunion. He saw the young girl with Sodan, Tholothian by the look of her. Other than Masters Adi Gallia and Stass Allie, she was the only Tholothian he had seen.

Her mother Abyra was arguably one of the most beautiful women to come from the planet Tholoth. Natalya, although only sixteen years of age, had inherited her mother's beauty. In fact, she no longer looked like a child. Rix would have guessed she was around nineteen, only two years younger than him.

He interrupted Sodan and Mira's conversation and stepped toward Natalya. "Well what moon of Iego did you come from my dear?" came his smooth opening line coupled with a playful smile.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a puzzled look. "Iego?"

Rix explained, "Yes it is the planet of a thousand moons, said to be the home of the Angels."

"Angels?" Natalya inquired still trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Why they are only the most radiantly beautiful creatures anyone has ever seen. Naturally I just assumed you were one of them," he commented with a sly wink.

Natalya giggled not knowing what to say. She had never been paid such a compliment before, and she wasn't sure how to respond.

He stuck out his hand to take hers as he introduced himself, "I'm Rix Cannon."

"Natalya Sartori," she replied putting out her hand.

Instead of shaking her hand as she expected, he bowed slightly to kiss it as he told her, "Lovely to meet you Natalya. Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

Sodan had overheard the whole thing. This was exactly why he didn't care to be in the company of Rix. He rolled his eyes and decided he had had enough. Taking Natalya by the hand he suggested, "Come on Nats we better get you settled. You are bunking with me so we will have to get your half of the room set up. Besides you've got a lot of new surroundings to take in."

"Aw come on Sodan," she protested as she looked back at Rix.

"Perhaps," Rix said stepping forward, "I could show Natalya around the temple while you set up your room. I'm sure she would appreciate a little tour."

"Sure. Of course I would," she immediately agreed as she took his outstretched arm.

He motioned with his other hand as he said, "Splendid. Right this way. Let me show you all that the Jedi Temple has to offer."

After Rix was out of earshot, Sodan repeated those last words with a mocking tone and a sour expression. He couldn't stand guys like Rix, and Rix was probably the worst of that kind.

He knew Natalya, although smart for her age, was still gullible and naive. He also knew Rix was no good for her. Years ago, Sodan had vowed he would keep Natalya out of trouble, and in his mind this now included Rix.

Chapter 38

"You could say Jedi are encouraged to love."

"And that hallway goes to the library and holocron vault," Rix pointed out.

"Oh I see," Natalya commented only half listening.

"Would you like to see it?" he offered.

"I'd love to," she replied eagerly looking for a way to extend the tour.

She was very much enjoying the attention. Aside from Sodan, Rix was the first guy she had ever really talked to. Natalya loved Sodan, but like a brother. Rix was different. Being around him was like something she had never felt before. She was beginning to fall for him, hard and fast.

But real Jedi don't form attachments, she thought to herself. She knew she shouldn't become too close to him if she was going to become a Jedi herself. But when she tried to pull away from him, she couldn't let go of his arm. She just didn't want to. Her emotions had begun to override her logic. It was at that point she realized it was too late.

...

Meanwhile, Sodan was finishing up getting the room ready for Natalya. There was a divider separating the beds so they could have their own space. She would be staying on what used to be Master Tarask's side of the room. He was rather pleased with the outcome of his work. Now he was going to find Natalya, wherever Rix had taken her.

Before he could, Mira Haal intercepted him. He used to see her frequently since her quarters were across the hall. She hadn't seen him in three years and wanted to catch up with him. He allowed her to walk with him as he searched for Natalya.

In many ways he could empathize with her. Mira was from the Twi'lek planet of Ryloth where her parents had been killed. A fire storm claimed the lives of both her father and mother when she was still an infant.

Like most Jedi she knew very little about her parents, but it was even worse knowing they were dead. She spent a few years in an orphanage before a Rodian Jedi, Rehola Maek, discovered the girl's Force sensitivity and brought Mira back to the temple with her.

She was about twenty, two years older than he was, and was close to being approved for the trials. She shared this with him as they walked, as well as recent developments of the war. He didn't particularly care to hear about a war he had no intention of getting involved in, but he listened politely.

"So what have you been doing since you left?" she prompted. "I see you've made a new friend."

Sodan wasn't really in the mood for small talk, but he felt slightly obligated to contribute to the conversation. He told her about how they had first met and that his sudden departure was in an attempt to save her family. Finally after he had finished the story she looked at him with a sympathetic face.

"Wow that's quite an ordeal," she observed. "Poor Natalya, she has been through so much."

"You would never know by looking at her. She acts as though nothing ever happened. Even though I know she still hurts inside, I think she is afraid to show it," Sodan admitted.

About that time they rounded a corner and saw Rix escorting Natalya down an adjacent hallway. Sodan was glad he found her, but had no clue how he was going to pry her from him. He followed behind trying to decide how to do it. Mira caught onto his frustration and decided to help him out.

She cleared her throat and when Rix turned around she reminded him, "Rix weren't you supposed to be helping me with a research project we were BOTH assigned?"

"Oh yeah," he acknowledged. "Sorry Mira I got a little sidetracked."

She folded her arms as she said, "I can see that."

"Alright well let's go take care of that right now. Can you find your way back Natalya or would you like me to show you the way?" he asked considerately.

Before she could reply Sodan spoke up, "Thanks but I can take care of her." He gave Mira an appreciative nod as he turned to bring Natalya back to their quarters.

Natalya's irritation began to show when she looked him in the face and demanded, "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later," was his reply. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Chapter 39

"Younglings, younglings gather round."

The next morning, Sodan awoke to find the other half of the room empty. Natalya had already gotten an early start, and Sodan had an uneasy feeling about where she was.

He had never given her warning of Rix as he intended to. Every time he would try to say something, he didn't like the way it sounded. After a few hours of sleep he finally figured out what to say.

But now she was gone. Although he had a pretty good guess as to who she was with, he had no clue where they would be.

As he left his quarters, he began to take a look around. Searching for Natalya's Force presence was much more difficult with so many other Force sensitive beings under the same roof.

"Something wrong?" came the concerned question of a familiar voice.

Sodan opened his eyes to see Mira Haal standing in front of him.

"I lost Natalya," he admitted. "She left before I woke up and I'm trying to find her."

"I know you are used to worrying about her Sodan but she is safe here. You both are," she reassured.

Sodan gave her a slight grin and then added, "It's not that Mira. It's..."

"Rix?" she assumed.

He gave an affirmative nod. Sodan knew that guy was trouble since the day he met him. And poor Natalya seemed to be a magnet for trouble of any kind.

"Well let's go find her," Mira suggested.

...

Sodan's assumption was accurate. Natalya was with Rix again, wondering the corridors of the temple. She had actually been looking for him and conveniently, he found her.

"This is one of the rooms where some of the younglings get training," Rix pointed out.

As he spoke, several younglings began exiting the room. There were young ones of all species: Zabrak, Rodian, Human, Twi'lek and some Natalya had never seen before.

One of those was a young Togruta girl named Zania Volar. She was only about five years old, the same age as Natalya when she started her Force training on Saleucami. She had pale orange skin with white markings and her head was crowned with three white and blue striped head-tails and two montrals of the same pattern.

Natalya immediately was drawn to this little girl. When Zania walked by Natalya bent down to introduce herself.

"Hi little one," she greeted. "I'm Natalya. What's your name?"

Zania looked at her in a curious manner. Then when she finally spoke, her answer was not what Natalya expected.

"I don't have a name," came her innocent reply. "I'm only an Akul."

"An Akul?" Natalya questioned.

"A beast native to her home world Shili," Rix informed Natalya. Then he kneeled down and said to the little girl, "You are not an Akul you are a Togruta and your name is Zania."

Zania poked him in the forehead and ran off giggling.

"What was that for?" Natalya wondered.

Rix answered as they continued to walk, "Well Zania isn't exactly like the rest of the younglings. She was taken from her home world by a bounty hunter as an infant, along with a few others who were Force sensitive. They were experimented on. Because of it she has a hard time communicating normally. But she is a brilliant girl. She has an ability to absorb knowledge through the Force, a side-effect of the experimentation. I am ashamed to admit it but she is probably smarter than me."

Zania began walking back toward them, this time with Mira and Sodan in tow. Natalya wanted to hide; she could tell Sodan wasn't happy. Although she knew he wouldn't be, she was hoping to avoid the situation at least for now.

However Sodan decided he wasn't in the mood for confrontation with Natalya or Rix. Instead of making a scene, as Natalya had expected, he simply asked if she would join him for breakfast.

She complied, rather pleased with how he handled the situation. Through the Force she could sense his frustration, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. He had always been a good friend, and she didn't want to be a source of grief to him. But she knew eventually they would have to resolve the issue.

Chapter 40

''an elegant weapon, for a more civilized age.''

Natalya and Sodan had been settled in for a week. It didn't take long before they were beginning to fall into a routine. They hadn't been assigned a master yet, so they created their own training regimen. They started the morning with studying in the library. Then they would go to the gym and work out. And finally they would finish the day with some lightsaber duel.

They were in the middle of practicing a series of parries when Rix walked in. He watched them for a few minutes. His presence was distracting to Natalya. In an attempt to get her attention Sodan slapped his saber near her feet. She dogged and continued the drill. Suddenly Rix started laughing, effectively ending their exercise.

''what's so funny?'' Natalya inquired.

''You two. You'll never get anywhere in a real fight.'' Rix said still laughing.

''that so?'' Sodan rhetorically responded.

''as a matter of fact I think I could teach you both a thing or two.'' He wasn't coy at all about his meaning.

''That won't be necessary.'' Sodan replied.

Sensing the thick tension between them, Natalya cut in. ''Sodan is actually a skilled swordsmen.''

Rix raised an eyebrow. 'Is that so?'' He looked at sodan. ''I'll tell you what, why don't you and I duel. If you win, I'll never speak of it again, but if I win, you must submit yourself as my student.'' as a knight Rix was allowed to choose an apprentice. What he was suggesting would be an insult.

''fair enough, you begin.''

Rix grabbed his saber and raised it above his head igniting his saber. Sodan stood in a defensive pose ready for the attack. Rix moved with a sudden ferocity, begging with a thrust, which sodan blocked. He feigned a left lateral slice but at the last minute aimed for Sodan's legs. Sodan countered with ease. Rix's style was aggressive and reckless. Sodan spotted many times he could have easily killed the man.

''you can't keep this up forever'' Rix taunted. As he spoke a sweet odor filled the air.

''neither can you''

Rix thrust his saber up and move in a down ward slice. Sodan blocked by mirroring his attack. Rix made a quick slice for Sodan's back, but it was Intercepted. Thinking he had sodan off balance he reversed his slice. Again sodan intercepted.

''you know you master was renowned for not being able to do what was necessary.''

''oh and what would that be?'' Rix made another stab.

''he refused to kill his enemy.''

''its never necessary to kill.''

To prove this, he used his lightsaber to knock his opponent off balance and in the process sending Rix's saber into the air. He knocked the Zeltron feet out from under him and rose in time to catch the falling saber. He held both sabers to Rix's neck, forming an intersection x shape.

''Now according to your philosophy, I should kill you. In fact its necessary.'' he tossed Rix saber aside. ''by the way if you ever try to use those pheromones on me again, and you'll find out why Pong Krell thought I was a Sith.''

Sodan walked away. Rix rolled toward him and at the same time grabbed his saber. When he was near sodan he unrolled and jabbed his back with the business end of the saber.

''that's how master Tarask died.'' Rix taunted. ''I'm only telling you this because if you let everyone live, someone will do this very thing.''

''maybe. But if I die, I die knowing I never compromised my morals.''

And with that he left the training room.

Chapter 41

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love."

Another week had gone by since Sodan's duel with Rix. Every day since then Sodan would see Natalya walking around the temple with Rix. He didn't like it, but he knew there was little he could do to stop her. Every time he would try to confront her about it, she would come up with some excuse as to why she couldn't listen. He decided the next time he saw them together he was going to end it, no matter how ugly it got.

...

"Can we go out on the balcony Rix?" Natalya asked.

He responded with a wink, "Anything for you."

As they stood there, Natalya soaked in the surroundings. There was so much to see on Coruscant. It was almost overwhelming. But to her, it was beautiful.

"I remember the balcony we had on Tholoth," she reflected. "It was my dad's favorite place in the house."

"It definitely is one of the best views at the temple," Rix commented.

"Yeah. Mom would have loved it too," she agreed. Subconsciously, she put her hand on her headdress, as if in memory of her mother.

Rix, motioning to the headdress, inquired, "Was it hers?"

Natalya nodded to confirm. Then she added, "It's all I have left of her, or my dad."

"So why did she wear it? Does everybody from your planet wear something like that?" Rix questioned. He had been dying to know but never brought it up.

"Only the women," she began. "When the females become mature it is considered improper for them to have their head uncovered or to let heir hair down in public. At least that's what my mom always said. It was part of an old tradition, but that's not the reason I wear it."

"Then why don't you take it off?" Rix suggested.

"Why should I?"

"Now I'm curious. I want to see what your hair looks like down."

She hesitated, "Well I don't know."

When she turned to look the other way he swiped it from off her head. She whirled around and grabbed it back.

"Don't do that!" she scolded. "You could have dropped it off the balcony."

He apologized, "I'm sorry. But on a positive note your hair looks gorgeous when you let it down."

Natalya blushed and looked down at her feet as she smiled. He pulled her chin up and moved a strand of hair from her face. That was when she realized he was standing much closer than he had been before.

...

Immediately Sodan jumped from his chair. He had been in the library doing some research when he sensed something in the Force. He and Natalya shared a strong Force bond, and when he concentrated he could tell when something around her was amiss. Rix was up to no good, was his final conclusion.

He raced out of the library, rounding corners and running down hallways trying to get to her. Finally he took a repulsorlift up to the balcony, hoping he wasn't too late.

When the door opened he saw Rix was only a few centimeters from stealing a kiss from Natalya.

Instinctively Sodan yelled, "Natalya!"

She gasped and almost jumped into the air as she turned to see Sodan in the doorway. So far he had been lenient about the situation, but she could tell his patience had run out.

"How dare you!" he said vehemently as her started marching toward Rix. "You should know better than this. I can't believe you would do something that the code forbids. You're no Jedi; all I see is an impostor." Sodan became so infuriated he drew his lightsaber and held it at Rix's throat, pinning him against the balcony railing.

Rix was not intimidated. He looked at him and calmly stated, "I thought you said there was never a reason to kill."

"Well I just changed my mind," Sodan threatened as he moved his lightsaber closer to his opponent.

"Sodan don't do it," Natalya pleaded as she tried to pull Sodan's lightsaber from his hand. He pushed her back and stared at Rix, as if his eyes could do the same damage his lightsaber could.

Then he remembered what had happened at the base on Rhen Var before they left. If he didn't control his anger he would be expelled from the temple. He deactivated his lightsaber and let Rix step forward. Catching him off guard Sodan punched him in the face so hard it made him fall to the ground.

Then he warned him, "If I ever see you with her again you won't be so fortunate. Got it?"

Rix nodded as he stood up. Then Sodan took Natalya by the arm and led her back inside the temple. She was obviously torn, and didn't know whose side to take. All she knew right now is that the next conversation she would have with Sodan wasn't going to be pleasant.

Chapter 42

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Sodan didn't breathe a word until they got back to their quarters. He knew tensions were high and he didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the temple. When they got inside their room he tried to take a minute to cool off.

Natalya was the first to speak. And what she said was the last thing Sodan expected. "I'm sorry Sodan. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wasn't thinking straight."

"I should have warned you," he regretted. "You've never encountered a Zeltron before so you didn't know what to expect."

"What's so different about a Zeltron?" Natalya asked him.

"Well Zeltrons have a high concentration of pheromones they can use to influence emotions in others," he elaborated.

She admitted, "Oh. I had no idea what I was getting into."

"It's okay Nats. I blame myself. I should have said something sooner. You were unprepared I shouldn't have assumed you could handle it on your own." As soon as he said this he knew Natalya was going to twist his words. He could see it in her eyes.

"You don't think I can take care of myself," she concluded. "But I can. You still think I'm five years old Sodan. I've grown up you just don't see it."

Sodan argued, "Of course I see it Nats. But I promised you I would always be there for you no matter what. And now it's my job to help keep you safe."

"What if I don't want your help Sodan?" she asked stubbornly.

"Well then that's your fault for being too proud to accept it," he stated bluntly.

"Too proud?" she spat. "Maybe you're right. But there's only one way to find out. I'm going to prove to you that I don't need your help and that I'm old enough to handle myself."

As she started for the door he knew exactly where she was going. He ordered her, "You are forbidden to speak to him anymore."

"You're not my father Sodan. You can't tell me what to do," she defied clenching her fist although she had no intention to use it. Then she whirled out the door.

Sodan sighed and knew any attempt to chase after her would be futile. She needed to blow off some steam. And he realized she needed to learn she wasn't invincible. Maybe

One mistake would snap her out of that mentality. He decided to take a step back and let her work this out on her own.

Chapter 43

"Apology excepted, Captain Needa"

Sodan was getting some fresh air when he heard a voice behind him.

"Sodan I want to apologize. Will you at least hear me out?" Rix asked.

Sodan tried to keep his temper under control. Right now he didn't even want to look at Rix. From what he knew of Rix he was surprised he would be so apologetic so soon. But if he was really sincere he thought maybe he could forgive him, in time. He consented, "Go ahead."

Rix began, "I realize what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. If you want me to stay away from Natalya I promise I will honor your wish. And I want to make it up to you."

Sodan looked at him confused. "How?"

"Even though you haven't spent much time at the temple, I recognize your skills are in no way deficient," he commended. "So I would like to offer to complete your training and recommend you to take the trials."

"You want me to be your padawan?"

"Sure. You've already proved your ability with a lightsaber. I don't think it would be long before you could be a Knight."

Sodan pondered the offer. He had never liked Rix, but he seemed to have changed. His apology was genuine, and his offer was more a compliment than an insult.

"Come on Sodan. I want to make amends. Let's put everything else behind us and start over," Rix offered as he put out his hand.

Sodan hesitated, but shook his hand. "Okay. It's a deal."

"Good. I'll inform the Council of our decision. Thanks Sodan. You will be a Jedi Knight before you know it."

Sodan hoped he had made the right choice.

Chapter 44

"I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and... heh heh heh... wisdom."

Meanwhile, Natalya couldn't find Rix so she started talking to the little Togruta girl she saw earlier. Every time Zania would say something Natalya didn't know what she meant by it. She thought maybe the little girl was speaking in riddles of some sort. Or that she was making up stories as little kids do. Eventually she decided it was a little bit of both.

But she was determined to learn how to understand her. Maybe it was some sort of secret coded language. Rix insisted that she was very intelligent, so it was within the realm of possibility. The more she listened to the little girl talk she could almost pick up a pattern. Natalya would ask her questions and listen to her responses. Some things she said seemed perfectly logical, and other statements would come from no where.

Natalya decided she wanted to test how smart Zania really was. She took her to the library and borrowed a datapad from a shelf. Abyra had taught her basic arithmetic so she drew a variety of five problems and asked Zania if she could solve them. It would have taken Natalya a couple minutes to complete each problem. She was amazed that Zania had completed them all in fewer than two minutes. And when she checked her answers they were all correct.

"How did you do that?" Natalya inquired.

Zania shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I'm smart for an Akul."

Natalya decided to test her with some more complex problems. She found a book entitled, Formulas and Algebraic Calculation. She flipped it open to a random page and set it in front of Zania. Natalya would have no idea how to begin, but Zania wasted no time. Soon she had her answers to all the problems. Natalya had no idea if they were right, but the girl seemed to know what she was doing. Impressed, Natalya concluded her testing.

"Can you teach me how to sing?" Zania asked.

"Sing?" Natalya repeated. "I can't sing how am I supposed to teach you?"

"Yes you can. You just did. I heard you," Zania insisted.

Natalya was puzzled. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she sang. Maybe it was a code for something, she thought.

Zania continued, "You sing with your lips like most people do. I don't. I sing with my heart. But I want to sing like everybody else."

Then Natalya understood what the girl meant. She was tired of nobody understanding her and wanted to be able to communicate like every one else.

"I understand," Natalya assured. "And yes I will teach you."

Zania's eyes lit up and she flew from her chair over to Natalya and gave her a hug. It meant the galaxy to her that some one knew what she was saying. So many Jedi had tried to talk to her, but they didn't take the time to let her explain herself. Now she knew she had a real friend who really cared what she had to say. And even though Natalya didn't understand everything yet, she was learning.

When they went for a walk, Natalya noticed Sodan was coming toward them. She had cooled down from their previous discussion and she wanted him to meet Zania.

She called him over, "Hey Sodan. Come here I want you to meet some one."

He was surprised that she didn't seem to be upset at him anymore. He introduced himself to the girl, "Hello I'm Sodan. What's your name young one?"

"I am an Akul, and I don't have a name," she replied firmly.

Natalya thought maybe she could figure out what she meant. She inquired, "Why do you say you are an Akul?"

"Because they have no name and they wonder Shili alone, looking for a home but never find one," she elaborated.

"Oh I get it sweetie," Natalya assured. "You don't feel like you have a home because you were taken from it. Well you have a home here. And a family."

The girl smiled gratefully and latched onto Natalya again. When she let go she looked at Sodan and told him, "I'm Zania. You look to young to be her dad."

"I'm not her dad," he objected, slightly taken aback.

She continued, "But you try to be."

"She's a smart one isn't she?" Natalya interjected as she folded her arms.

"Yes," he agreed. "She's right. Zania can I talk to Natalya alone for a little bit?"

"Yep. Bye sis," Zania said as she waved good-bye, skipping down the hallway.

After she was gone Sodan began, "Listen Nats, I want to apologize. I know you are very gifted and I've taught you to take care of yourself. But you have to understand that I act the way I do because you are all I have. I don't want something to happen to you."

"I know Sodan. You're the only friend I've ever had, and I know you care. I may not always act like it but I appreciate everything you've done for me. And I could never stay mad at you," She responded gratefully.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Oh by the way," he added, "I thought I would tell you I have been chosen as a padawan."

"Really? Congratulations Sodan I'm so happy for you. Who is your master going to be?"

"Rix."

Chapter 45

"I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Thing's will be different, I promise."

A few weeks had passed, and Sodan was actually enjoying learning from Rix. Since Sodan no longer saw him as a rival, he began to recognize Rix actually had a few admirable qualities. He was patient when training him and not overly critical. Often he would give Sodan commendation. He was less of a master and more of a kind older friend giving him tips and teaching him tricks of the trade. They had become friends, which was the last thing either of them had expected.

Sodan couldn't believe how much Rix had changed, literally and in his perspective. When they would walk the hallways together Rix would barely even look at the girls who passed by, as if he no longer cared. Sodan could tell Natalya meant a lot to him by the way he looked at her, and maybe that's why he had been acting different. He was almost a different person entirely, and Sodan no longer saw him as a selfish, stuck up jerk. He was quite pleased with his improved personality.

Natalya had been shocked that Sodan was willing to learn from Rix. Although she still didn't spend time alone with Rix, she would talk to him when Sodan was around. And Sodan seemed to give her his blessing.

Mira would also join the group at times. Even little Zania would follow around her new 'sis' Natalya. The five of them became good friends and spent a lot of their spare time together. One such afternoon was particularly joyous.

They were all talking in the main atrium when they saw Anakin Skywalker walking towards them at a fierce pace. It was obvious something big was going on. His expression was set, and he was on a mission.

Rix, who had known him a long time, called out to him. "Hey Anakin where are you going in such a hurry?"

Skywalker hardly slowed his pace and replied with a serious tone, "I have to inform the Chancellor that Master Kenobi has just killed General Grievous. The war is over." And with that he was gone.

All of them looked at each other, smiles spreading across their faces. Natalya, with the same childish glee she had years ago, began hugging her friends. In the excitement she lifted Zania onto her shoulders and began bouncing around the atrium.

"I was beginning to think this day would never come," Mira exclaimed.

"Me too," agreed Rix. "Finally the Republic can heal and the Jedi can go back to doing what we were intended to do."

Sodan finished for him, "Keeping the peace."

Natalya put Zania back on the ground and rejoined the others. She looked at Sodan and told him, "Now we can be Jedi and not have to worry about getting involved in the war."

It seemed like all their troubles were over. In reality, though, they were only just beginning.

Chapter 46

"Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy! And... we shall have peace."

A few standard hours had passed and evening had fallen on Coruscant. As the natural light from the sun began to fade away, artificial light from the many towering buildings began to take its place. It seemed calm, quiet, and peaceful. It was the calm before the storm.

The five friends were up on the balcony watching the sunset. As dusk had approached, they began to notice something peculiar. They could see someone coming toward the entrance to the temple, followed by a number of clones.

"Is that Master Skywalker?" Mira wondered aloud.

"Yeah I think so," Rix answered. "And he has a full battalion of clones with him. That's strange."

Sodan closed his eyes and felt an unusual amount of emotion in Skywalker. He could sense the dark side now flowed freely through him. He warned, "Something isn't right."

As soon as Sodan said this he saw the clones open fire on the Jedi gatekeeper. He did his best to deflect the barrage of fire, but Skywalker pulled out his lightsaber and finished him off.

"What is he doing? Has he gone mad?" Natalya gasped.

"He's turned to the dark side," Sodan concluded. "I can feel it. He is going to kill us all. We need to find a way out of here, and fast."

"I don't believe it," Rix exclaimed.

Natalya thought out loud, "Where should we go?"

"We need an escape route," Sodan directed.

"Look under your feet," Zania suggested.

Rix lifted a foot to look where he was standing, and then turned it sideways to look at the bottom of his boot. It was obvious he was taking her literally.

"No not like that," Natalya corrected trying not to laugh at him. "What do you mean Zania?"

The girl put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhhhh. It's a secret. Come on sis. I'll show you."

"Are we going to trust a little girl?" Rix asked.

Sodan looked at him and countered, "You got a better idea? I didn't think so."

Zania grabbed Natalya by the hand and led her back inside the temple to one of the lower levels.

The clones weren't far behind them. Sounds of marching footsteps and blaster fire drew closer. Eventually the blaster shots began to fire past them. Rix and Sodan were in the back of the group and ignited their lightsabers to protect the three girls. Sodan was deflecting the shots into the floor and the walls, but Rix seemed to be aiming for their pursuers.

Soon Zania came to an inconspicuous looking closet and took Natalya inside. Mira followed. Sodan and Rix Force pushed the clones back against the wall and knocked them unconscious. Then they too went inside.

Zania had found a control panel and was pushing buttons. No one else knew what her plan was ergo they could offer no assistance.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Natalya commented trying to be optimistic.

Just then she heard a hatch open. There was a trap door that Zania began to crawl through.

Before anyone else could follow, one of the clones had seen them enter the room and started to sneak up behind them. He flung the door open and fired a shot, which happened to hit Natalya's left arm. She grabbed her arm in pain and leaned up against the wall trying to catch her breath.

Rix instinctively pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the clone across the chest, watching him collapse to the floor.

Natalya scolded him, "Rix, that's not the Jedi way."

"But he hurt you. What else was I supposed to do?" was his defense.

"Jedi do not act out of anger," she corrected. "Neither do they seek revenge." She bent over the injured soldier and used the Force to heal his near-fatal wound. He would still need medical attention, but he would live.

Rix tore a piece of cloth from his Jedi robes and used it to wrap Natalya's blaster shot. He inquired, "Will you be all right?"

She nodded in reply. Then they followed the others through the secret passageway.

When they got to the other side they realized it was barely tall enough to stand up in. It was very narrow, only wide enough for one person at a time. Plus it was pitch black after the hatch had been sealed.

"I can't see anything," Natalya complained. "I'm going to activate my lightsaber."

Mira objected, "No don't. It's too narrow you'll slice somebody in half."

"Allow me," Rix offered as he pulled a glowrod from off his belt. It put off as much light as a lightsaber, but without the lethality. He handed it to Zania and she began to lead the way.

She took them through so many twists and turns that Natalya was beginning to lose her focus. She was now the second farthest back in the group; only Rix was behind her. Several times she had almost stumbled. Once she had stepped on some unknown slippery substance and lost her balance. No doubt she would have fallen if Rix hadn't caught her. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, hoping no one would notice.

When they reached a ladder with a hatch on the ceiling Zania announced, "Surprise. This is it."

Chapter 47

"That place… is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go."

Mira climbed the ladder and slowly opened the hatch. She looked around several times and didn't see any clones. She declared, "I think the coast is clear."

One by one the others followed her up. Rix sealed the hatch and looked around realizing they were in the main hangar bay.

"Nice work Zania," Natalya complimented.

Rix asked, "So which ship do we take?"

"Reek's Tooth of course," was Sodan's answer.

Natalya smiled remembering that old ship they found on Saleucami years ago. On their trip to Coruscant they decided to give it a name. Reek's Tooth gave the old scouting vessel some sentimental value.

By the time they neared the ship, a squad of clones had found their way into the hangar. Sodan was already inside prepping the ship for take off. The clones began to open fire.

"Get Zania on board," Natalya instructed Mira. "Rix and I will hold them off until Sodan is ready."

Mira complied and got the Togruta child on board while Natalya and Rix covered them. Sodan had almost finished getting the ship ready when they heard the clanking of metal rolling across the floor, followed by a steady beep that began to increase in speed.

"It's a thermal detonator," Rix called out.

He knew the blast would cripple the already worn out ship, and possibly disable it completely. He pushed Natalya on board and closed the door. Focusing all his energy, he tried to absorb the blast. At first he was successful, but a momentary lapse in his concentration caused him to be thrown backwards by the blast. Thanks to his efforts, it wasn't big enough to cause any damage to the ship, but he hit the side of the ship and his body landed limp.

Natalya slid the door open and quickly dragged him inside before the smoke from the blast cleared. She checked his pulse; it was faint and irregular. His breathing was also very shallow.

"No don't do this to me," Natalya pleaded as her eyes became misty. "Come on stay with me Rix."

She used a healing technique she had learned from the holocron they discovered on Rhen Var. It made him stable, but he would need further help soon.

They were ready for take off so Mira strapped him into a seat while Natalya took her position in the co-pilot's chair. She activated the repulsors and they had lift off.

The hangar bay doors had opened, but a full battalion of clones was waiting outside for them. Some were equipped with rocket launchers.

"Oh great now what do we do?" Sodan wondered aloud.

Zania had been surveying the controls and noticed an unusual button in between Sodan and Natalya. She grinned as she unbuckled herself and snuck up behind them.

"Zania what are you doing? Sit back down!" Mira reprimanded.

Without hesitating Zania pushed the button stating, "Time to disappear."

An eerie red light began blinking and a computerized voice announced, "Cloaking device initiated."

Natalya looked at her and smiled, "So that's what that button does."

The clones began to fire randomly since they could no longer see the ship. Sodan weaved in a serpentine pattern trying to evade the rocket launcher blasts. He was successful and they made their escape from the temple.

Natalya was preparing to set the navicomputer. She inquired, "So where are we going to go? The clones are on every Republic controlled planet and Jedi are not welcome on Separatists systems. So our options are limited."

"I have an idea," Sodan declared. "Take over Natalya."

He began searching one of the compartments and found the drawings he had sketched on flimsi years ago on Rhen Var. Since he had no idea where exactly this planet was, he decided to ask the smartest person on the ship.

"Zania do you know the coordinates for this planet?" he asked hopefully.

The girl studied the drawings and maps. She even began to read the unknown language that Sodan had scribbled notes in.

Finally after looking it over thoroughly she declared, "Hav'i-lah." Then she added a warning, "Kado is there Sodan."

"Who's Kado?" Mira asked.

"No one," Sodan answered instinctively. He wanted nothing to do with Kado, and somehow Zania knew about him. It was a risk, but it seemed small enough he was going to take a chance. "Zania I need to know where this planet is. This is the best choice we have right now. I'll deal with Kado later."

Natalya reassured, "I trust him Zania. You should too."

Reluctantly, the young girl began writing the coordinates on one of the pieces of flimsi.

Sodan gave these to Natalya who entered them into the navicomputer. As soon as they were out of the atmosphere Sodan pulled a lever and they made the jump to lightspeed.

Chapter 48

"there can be no escape"

As soon as Sodan gave the all-clear signal, Natalya leaped from her seat and went to help Rix. With Mira's assistance, she laid him on the small medical exam table in the back of the ship. There weren't many medical supplies, but she did everything she could. His vital signs were more steady thanks to her healing technique. All that was left to do was wait. She refused to leave his side.

The other three were sitting in the cockpit. Zania had challenged Sodan to a game of Dejarik, and he foolishly accepted. She was putting him to shame, which Mira found quite entertaining.

"You want to take my place?" Sodan offered Natalya.

"No it's ok," she declined. "Go ahead without me." She wished she had been the one to take the blast instead. After all that had happened in her life, she would rather suffer than watch others suffer. Especially when it was someone she cared about.

Finally after about two standard hours Rix began to stir. He moved his head to the side and his eyes fluttered open. Natalya was the first thing he saw. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't yet have the strength to talk.

She took his hand and held it as she reassuringly told him, "You're going to be just fine. I did everything I could and it looks like you'll be back to normal in no time."

He took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice, "Well I'm glad I have you to take care of me Angel." He lifted his head just enough to kiss her hand and then he lay back down to rest again.

She walked into the cockpit and sat down with the others.

"How's he doing?" inquired Sodan.

"He'll be okay," Natalya answered. "He just needs to rest."

When she went to look in on him later, he was sitting on the edge of the exam table, trying to muster the strength to stand. She helped him to his feet and stayed close by in case he lost his balance.

When she was confident he could stand on his own, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "I was so worried Rix. I'm glad you're okay."

He held her tight for a moment. Everything around him stopped. It was at that moment he realized he would do anything for her. Whatever had to be done to keep her safe, he was willing to do it. Natalya meant more to him than anything else in the universe. Jedi were

forbidden to love, which he knew full well. But the Jedi order had been all but destroyed and he thought maybe this was one thing he could compromise.

Sodan interrupted the moment when he knocked on the doorway. Natalya jumped back a foot hoping he hadn't noticed and Rix leaned back against the exam table.

Sodan seemed oblivious to the situation as he told Rix, "Hey good to see you up and about buddy. How are you feeling?"

Rix responded, "Better. It'll still be awhile before I'm back to my old self though."

"We can take it easy on you then," Sodan offered.

"So what's the plan Sodan?" Natalya inquired. When he didn't respond she pressed, "Do you even have a plan?"

He thought for a minute before he replied, "Well I'm still working on the details. But I'll figure something out. Trust me."

"I always have," she reassured.

"We are getting ready to come out of hyperspace," Sodan informed. "You guys better get strapped in."

They followed his directions and soon they came up on the planet Hav'i-lah. They didn't know what to expect.

As they neared the planet Natalya commented, "I have a bad feeling about this."

-End


End file.
